A Fight to Free Her
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Missing scenes from the movie version as well as a continuaton of the story even after the movie ends. Raoul and Christine romance.
1. Default Chapter

A Fight to Free Her

By Kaitlyn Rose

Author Note: This is a missing scene for the movie. It takes place right after the cemetery scene where Christine realizes that the Phantom would have killed Raoul if he had won the fight, and before the scene where Raoul tells his plan to Firmin and Andre about how to capture the Phantom.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership in The Phantom of the Opera. I am not profiting from this story.

xxxxxxxxxx

Raoul guided the white horse towards the stable below the Opera Populaire. The horse was breathing heavy from its initial frantic run and then the long trip home with the burden of two riders. Raoul had been tempted to dismount and let Christine ride alone as he walked beside her, but she had been badly shaken by the events of the early morning and he felt her body trembling in his arms, so he stayed put to keep her from falling off the horse.

He readjusted his hold on Christine and couldn't help but grimace. His arm pulsated with pain from where the Phantom's cold blade had sliced his flesh open. Even now he could feel trickles of blood seeping down ever so slightly.

Finally they entered the building and Raoul slid off the horse and then quickly reached up to help Christine off the mare's back. He noticed that she had yet to say a word since leaving the cemetery. He took her by the arm and guided her to the staircase that led back to her small loft. They were halfway there when they ran into Mme Giry.

"Monsieur, you are injured," Mme Giry exclaimed.

"The wound is small," Raoul told her, though truthfully he didn't know since he had yet to look at it.

Mme Giry's words seemed to break what ever trance Christine had been in. She looked at Raoul's arm as if seeing the blood for the first time.

"Raoul," she gasped. "We need to fetch the doctor."

"You two go upstairs. I will have one of the stable boys go at once. Christine, cleanse the wound and wrap some clean cloth around it until the doctor arrives."

"Ladies, I don't think…" Raoul never had the chance to finish his sentence as Mme Giry quickly walked away and Christine took the lead and began to guide him up the stairs.

Christine entered her room with haste and quickly filled a basin with water and rung out a clean cloth. Raoul gently removed his shirt and had a seat on the bed. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the color rise in Christine's cheeks. Obviously she had never seen a man without his shirt on.

"If you are uncomfortable we can wait until the doctor comes. You don't have to do this," he offered.

"No, I'm fine." She sat on the bed next to him and as carefully as she could she wiped the clotted blood from his arm and from around the edges of the gash itself. The cut was long but not too deep. After rinsing out the cloth several times it was finally ready for a bandage. Christine wrapped a clean towel around the cut and secured it with two pins.

Raoul put his shirt back on to wait for the doctor. He knew he would end up getting stitches before the night was through, especially since his new bandage was already turning crimson. He watched Christine as she paced back and forth in her small room. He was unsure what was upsetting her so. Was it the events that had just happened, was it his being in her room, or maybe she had never seen blood before.

"Darling, tell me what you're thinking," he asked.

"Raoul, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you were hurt tonight." Her eyes brimmed with tears that were about to fall.

Raoul quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's over now. If I recall it was the Phantom's blade that did the cutting, not you."

"But I was so foolish. I never should have gone to the cemetery, I just, I missed my father so."

Raoul led Christine to the bed and they sat down together. "You don't think that the Phantom is your father, do you?"

"No, I never thought he was my father, but I was so lonely, and so young when he first came to me all those years ago, that I did believe, or at least hoped, that he came because my father had sent him. You see, as long as I had my Angel of Music, it meant father was still with me some how, still protecting me, even from Heaven. Now, I know he is not an Angel, he is nothing but a man."

Raoul didn't want to ask the question, and yet, he couldn't help but ask. "Tonight when you went to the cemetery, is it because you missed your father, or because you missed your Angel? Who were you grieving for?"

Christine looked into Raoul's eyes and saw confusion there, maybe even a bit of betrayal. "Raoul, I'm sorry. It's strange, but I do miss him. I miss what once was. I miss my Angel, and yet I fear this Devil that I now know resides inside of him."

"Is that why you stopped me tonight?" Raoul asked her. "Is that why you wouldn't let me end this and set us free?"

"No, no I swear. The moment I saw you raise your blade, my first thought was to not let you become a killer too. I know you only want to protect me, where as he kills without regard, but still, I didn't want you to have the blood of another on your hands. I didn't want blood spilled because of me." As the words left her mouth the tears finally broke free and fell down her face.

Raoul gathered Christine in his good arm and held her close as her tears soaked though his shirt. He rocked her for several minutes as her sobs slowly quieted. "No more talk of violence, Christine dry your eyes. I'm here, nothing will harm you, my words will warm and calm you."

Christine felt so secure, so safe in Raoul's arms. She closed her eyes and let his voice comfort her. For the moment there was only them. No fear, no Angels, no Devils, only them and their love.

Raoul felt Christine grow heavy and he realized that she had finally succumbed to shock and exhaustion. Gently he lowered her head onto her pillow and then raised her legs onto the bed. "Christine, I love you," he sang softly as he laid a blanket on top of her sleeping form.

He looked up as just then Mme Giry walked in to the room followed by the doctor. He quickly raised his finger to his lips to silence then. He leaned down to kiss her hair before leaving the room to be tended to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were very lucky, monsieur," the doctor replied. "You only needed twelve stitches. It's a clean cut so the scar should not be too terrible. Dare I ask how you managed to cut your arm open in the middle of the night?"

"I was fighting for love," Raoul answered, catching a reproachful look from Mme Giry.

"It is not wise to provoke him, sir," she warned. "He is very clever, a most resourceful man."

"Yes, but he is just a man, not a ghost, not a phantom. He can be caught. Christine can be free," Raoul insisted.

"I beseech you to be careful. It is a dangerous game that you play," Mme Giry told him.

"A game. Yes, a game." Raoul started to think of a plan.

"There you are," the doctor said. He had been listening to the conversation between the man and the woman and didn't have a clue what they were talking about. All he knew for certain was that the young man before him looked very determined.

"Thank you, doctor. I apologize for dragging you out of your bed at such an ungodly hour." Raoul bent his arm. It was stiff, and the stitches tugged at his skin, but it still worked.

"You'll need to keep your arm still. Clean to wound and change the bandages daily to avoid infection." With that the doctor put on his hat and coat. "Now you need to get a good night's sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She stood there, frozen in place as she watch Raoul and the Phantom crash their steel blades against each other. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Raoul dodge a lethal blow. Instead the blade hacked off a large chunk of the tree Raoul had been next to._

_The fighting continued at a frenzied pace, each striking, once sparks flew from the blades. She followed them, always careful to stay back. She didn't want to be a distraction for Raoul, for she was certain that the Phantom would not hesitate to strike Raoul down._

_She gasped when she heard Raoul cry out, then the red spot appeared on his arm. How could her Angel do this? She knew they both loved her, yet Raoul was fighting to save her, her Angel was fighting to take her._

_Suddenly Raoul stumbled, his sword hit the ground, and the Phantom kicked it away from Raoul, far from his reach. The Phantom raised his blade high into the air._

_"NO," she cried. "No, please!"_

_The Phantom didn't stop though, his sword plunged down, the blade piercing deep into Raoul's chest. Raoul's head slammed back to the ground as pain coursed though his body. _

_"Raoul!__ Oh god, Raoul!" Christine cried._

_Raoul turned his head to look at her. A thin line of blood trickled from his mouth. With his dying breath he forced out, "Christine…I…love…" then his eyes rolled up and his soul left his body._

_"NOOOOOOOOO…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NOOOOOOOO…"

Raoul jumped up instantly from his uncomfortable slumber outside Christine's room. The doctor had ordered him to a real bed, but he'd refused. He would not leave Christine vulnerable, not when he had promised to protect her.

He burst into her room expecting to see the Phantom. Instead Christine still lay in her bed, tears streaming down her face, her arms waving in the air, fighting back some invisible demon.

"Christine," he called. He lifted her head from the bed and held her tightly, tying to calm her and wake her from her nightmare. "Christine, please wake for me."

"Raoul! Oh Raoul," she gasped. "He killed you! He ran his sword through you and I couldn't stop him!"

"Hush, it was only a nightmare. I'm fine."

"For now," Christine said. "But he won't stop. He'll never stop. Not until he kills you, and then he'll take me."

"I won't let that happen. I swear it. I have an idea. I'm going to talk to Firmin and Andre in a few hours when they arrive. This is going to end, I promise you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," Christine answered.

"Good, for if my plan is to work I'll need you to trust me. I'm going to beat the Phantom using his own game. It's time to perform a new opera."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know I am in a sever minority for loving Raoul instead of the Phantom, but I've already been married to one phantom (okay, so he was really a drummer with a bad temper) but I'll now take the safe and protective guy any day! J

I hope you like. Please leave a review, good or bad. I have a few more ideas in my head, but if there aren't any other Raoul fans I'll probably just skip it.


	2. A Fight Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: A Fight Gone Wrong

By: KaitlynRose

Author's Note: These are Raoul's feelings as he sees his plan to catch the Phantom go from bad to worse.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't sue please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Past the point of no return,  
The final question,  
How long should we two wait  
Before we're one…

When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst in to bloom?  
When will this raging fire consume us?"

Raoul felt the bile rising in his throat. He couldn't believe how the Phantom had managed to manipulate him and Christine in having her sing these words of lust and love to this monster.

"Say you'll stay with me for one love, one life time…"

Raoul felt tears come to his eyes when he heard the Phantom quote the words Raoul had sang to Christine the night he professed his love to her. This monster was tarnishing the memory of the glorious night. Even worse, he had his hands on Christine, caressing, holding, touching. For a moment Raoul actually thought he was going to wretch.

"Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of…"

Raoul gasped along with the rest of the audience the minute Christine ripped the mask from the Phantom's face. He only paused for a moment, though. He ran from the box and started down the hall. He had to get to Christine. Screaming and shrieks of terror had him turning around and going back to the box to see what was happening. He arrived in time to see Christine and the Phantom fall from the bridge into the depths of hell.

"No!" he cried. Then he saw the chandelier ripping through the ceiling, and heard the plaster and the glass cracking and breaking. "Oh God!" He flinched when the giant object finally crashed onto the poor victims below. The next instant flames erupted everywhere.

Raoul grabbed the curtain tassels next to his box and began to climb down. With all the patrons racing through the halls the best way to get to Christine was to race through the fire itself and get to the back stage.

How had he failed her so badly? He thought he had the perfect plan. He promised to protect her and he failed. He knew the Phantom would show up, yes, but not actually on the stage itself! Once he realized what was happening he couldn't do anything to stop it. If the police had fired or made any move to catch the Phantom it would have put Christine in mortal danger.

Now Christine's worst fears were coming true and it was his fault. He had put her in this position even after she had asked him not to. She had been so frightened and he still asked her to go through with tonight's performance.

He ran as fast as he could. "Mme Giry!" he called when he saw her. "Please, where has he taken her? You must tell me!"

"Come, follow me monsieur. I will take you there," Mme Giry replied.

"I'll come to," Meg called from behind.

"No, you must stay here," her mother insisted.

Raoul followed the madam down an endless flight of stairs, listening to her instructions to keep his hand at the level of his eyes, till suddenly she stopped.

"I dare go no farther," she said.

"Thank you," he said. He looked over the side and couldn't believe how far down the stairs continued to go. Who on earth had built all of this and for what purpose, he wondered? He continued on down the stairs. He had to find Christine. He wouldn't fail her again.

Suddenly the stair beneath him opened up and he felt himself falling. Before it fully registered what was happening to him he was plunged into deep, cold water. He struggled to the surface and drew in a shocked breath of air.

As he took stock of his predicament he realized the ceiling was coming down and had already blocked off the exit he saw on the side of the wall. Through the water he saw the wheel to control the mechanism. He dived down and grabbed it. It wouldn't move. He placed his feet against the wall to brace himself and pulled with all his might. He felt it start to give but his lungs were already screaming out to him that he needed to breathe. He raced to the surface, very much aware of the fact that the ceiling would soon separate him from the precious air above.

He took several deep gulps before finally diving back down once more. Fear seemed to give him more strength than he ever knew he had. Slowly, oh so slowly, the wheel turned. Finally, he saw the ceiling begin to rise. He didn't hesitate. Frantically he swam to the opening in the wall before the ceiling decided to come down once more. He had to get out of this torture chamber and find his true love.

As he moved down the small tunnel it grew darker and darker until he was finally reduced to groping blindly along the walls trying to find a door or exit of some kind. Alone in the dark guilt crept up on him once more. He had failed his her. Even if he succeeded in rescuing her from this nightmare, would she still love him? Would she still trust him to be her protector, or would she have lost all faith in him?

Once more the floor beneath him disappeared and he was sliding face first down a long tunnel, but at least there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He saw the drop coming and clenched his muscles as he braced for the impact that was sure to come.

Raoul found himself falling through open air. He landed with a splash. Looking around he saw that he was in a long cavern. The walls were lined with candles and stone carvings. He stood up. The water rose up to his thighs. He was cold and exhausted and would have loved nothing more than to simply stop and rest, but that was a luxury he didn't have. Who knew what perils Christine was in right now?

He tromped on through the water and almost cried out with joy when he heard Christine's sweet voice. At long last his search was nearly complete. He had found his beloved. Now he just had to get her away from the Phantom and out of this labyrinth of terror.

There, about twenty feet before him was a large gate, and beyond the gate was a golden room filled with candles, and standing amongst the candles was Christine, and next to her was the monster himself. He prayed for God to give him strength.


	3. The Point of No Return

The Point of No Return

By: Kaitlynrose

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not profiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul pulled frantically at the ropes that held him captive as he heard Christine tell the Phantom that she hated him.

"Christine forgive me, please for give me. I did it all for you and all of it for nothing."

He watched at the Phantom walked over and picked up the hang man's noose. This was it. He was going to die, but at least if he sacrificed his life she would be free to leave.

"Say you love him and my life is over! For any way you choose he has to win!" Raoul cried to her as the Phantom placed the rope around his neck and tightened the noose.

"So do you spend your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" the Phantom screamed at her.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Raoul spat before the phantom jerked the roped. The rough fibers scraped at his neck.

Desperately Raoul continued to pull at the ropes to try and free his hands. Christine had been right. The Phantom was going to separate them forever, but he would not beg for his life.

"Christine, say no. Don't throw your life away for my sake!" He saw her tears streaming down her face, tears she was shedding for him. Pity and sorrow began to take hold of Raoul as he realized their future together was doomed. "I tried so hard to free you." He could no longer hold back his own tears as he saw the pain she was in.

"You deceived me," Christine told the Phantom. "I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience. Now make your choice." With those words the Phantom gave a powerful jerk on the rope, finally cutting off Raoul's ability to breathe completely. He gagged and felt his tongue force its way out of his mouth. Oh God, it was really going to end like this. He twisted his head slightly and was able to pull in the shallowest of breaths, but he knew he didn't have long left.

"I love you." Christine didn't actually say the words out loud but merely mouthed them. He knew she was fearful of how the monster before them would react if she had uttered them aloud, but he knew she had said them none the less, and he was grateful that if he had to die then at least the final words she said to him were words of love.

Christine was desperate. As much as she couldn't imagine a life of living in eternal night, she wouldn't let Raoul die. His life was worth more than her happiness. Slowly she walked into the water.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you, you are not alone."

She placed her hands on his face, closed her eyes, and kissed him softly at first and then deeper. She had to convince the Phantom that she was truly willing to stay with him for the rest of her life. Raoul's life depended on it.

She pulled back and looked into the Phantom's eyes and was shocked. She didn't see love, or obsession, or even satisfaction. She saw heartbreak, but she also saw that he was weakening his hold on the rope. Once more she leaned in and kissed him more deeply, more passionately, than she had ever even kissed Raoul.

Raoul closed his eyes. He couldn't watch his beloved give her life away to save his. He couldn't watch such a passionate moment when it involved the woman he loved and another. Without even realizing it, though, he breathed more deeply as the rope gave way a little. All was silent and still and when Raoul finally opened his eyes he saw something unexpected. The monster was crying. Why? He did not know, but crying he was.

"Track down this murderer," came a chorus of voices from somewhere in the caverns.

Hope! Blessed sweet hope! Help was coming. 'Oh God, please let them arrive before it was too late' Raoul prayed.

"Take her! Forget me! Forget all you have seen!" the Phantom cried as he walked away from Christine.

Both Raoul and Christine were dumbstruck. Was the Phantom really going to let them both go and live to tell the tale?

"Tell no one what you've seen!" the Phantom continued.

Finally Christine realized they were being set free and she rushed to Raoul. Quickly she released the knot from around Raoul's throat and tossed it away. Raoul gulped in a ragged breath and coughed. The moment Christine freed his hands from the ropes that bound him he reached out and pulled her to him and held her tight. He breathed in the scent of her and felt momentarily faint with delirious happiness. They were free. They were alive. She still loved him, even though he had failed her.

"Go now! Go now and leave me!"

Raoul didn't need to be told twice. He walked over the lever that controlled the gate and moved it. The gate began to climb. Raoul led Christine to the boat. His only thought was to get her out of this hellish place of despair.

"Raoul, wait!" she said. "There is something I need to do."

He saw her start to walk toward the Phantom. "Christine?" he questioned.

"It will be okay," she told him, and he believed her. They hadn't come this far to lose now. Besides, help was on the way should the Phantom try something else.

As he stood on the boat he watched as Christine walked up to the Phantom and stood before him like some kind of offering.

"Christine, I love you," the Phantom sang to her in the most heartbroken voice Raoul had ever heard. He actually pitied the broken and disfigured man before him, but not enough to forgive him of the murders he had committed or for the violence done to Raoul himself, and he certainly didn't pity him enough to let him have Christine.

At first he was uncertain of what it was Christine had given the monster, but then he saw it was the engagement ring. The one he had bought for Christine a month ago. That had been such a joyous occasion. It had been the most beautiful ring in the shop. Now Raoul never wanted to see that ring again. It was forever tainted. He was glad Christine gave it away.

Finally she returned to him. He held her once more, still trying to prove to himself that they really were alive and together. He used the long pole to push off and moved the boat down the channel. Their nightmare was at an end. They were free. They were alive. They were in love. Raoul vowed to never lose her ever again."

"Say you'll stay with me, one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you…" he sang to her. His heart swelled as Christine returned the words to him. He saw her glance back at the Phantom one last time before the boat finally rounded the corner and the Phantom was out of their lives forever.

They looked into each other's eyes as they both sang the words, "Love me, that's all I ask of you." Then Raoul stopped pushing the boat long enough to lean in and kiss her, softly at first, and then more passionate. He wanted his kiss to erase from her mind the one she had shared with her Angel of Music.

When the kiss finally broke she pulled back and said, "You saved me."

"No," he replied, "you saved me. I'm sorry I…"

She silenced him by putting her finger over his lips. "We saved each other," she stated, her mouth forming a perfect smile for him and her eyes brimming with love.

"Christine, I love you."

The moment was shattered by the breaking of glass and the howls of pain coming from the Phantom's lair. Raoul could picture in his mind's eye the carnage taking place behind them. He continued to push the boat forward. Sentiments would need to wait until they were truly safe. They still had to make their way back to the surface, and avoid anymore traps or torture devices on the way. He would need to focus.

"Christine, do you know a safe way out of here?" he asked.

"Yes, I know how to get back to my dressing room."

"We might not be able to go that way. The opera house is on fire," he said.

"What? But how?" she gasped.

Of course, she didn't know. She had fallen before the chandelier had crashed.

"The Phantom rigged the chandelier to fall after he escaped with you. Several people were killed and the theater room burst into flames. I don't know if the fire has now spread to the backstage area, but if it has we will need to find a different way out. I hope it hasn't. Christine, this place is full of dangerous traps. I almost didn't make it out of the one I fell in to. I want to spare you any more danger if I can."

"Oh Raoul, what terrors you have had to endure and all for my sake," she cried.

"Hush now. I would do it all again, a hundred times over, if it would mean that you would be safe." He quickly kissed her cheek before he continued moving the boat. "We must hurry. Time is of the essence. We must beat the fire before it spreads too far out of control."

Finally they came to the waters edge and saw several directions to go.

"This way," Christine said. She tugged on Raoul's arm and they hurried off, moving as quickly as they could up the grade. They made several turns, each taking them higher and higher. Finally the ground leveled out and they were in a long tunnel with candelabras lining the walls.

"Almost there," Christine said.

He knew she was right, for the air grew warm and the stench of smoke burned the throat and lungs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you are enjoying my version of events. I'm glad to learn that I'm not the only Raoul fan out there.


	4. Past the Flames of Hell

Past the Flames of Hell

By KaitlynRose

Raoul approached the see-through mirror, relieved to see that there were no flames in the dressing room, but it was filling with smoke. He slid the glass out of the way and smoke quickly entered the tunnel.

"Raoul, there's so much smoke," Christine said with a cough.

Raoul ran to the dressing table which held a pitcher of water. He quickly soaked a towel with water.

"Hold this over your nose and mouth he ordered." He then wet another cloth and put it over his own face. He hurried to the door and felt it. It was warm but not blazing hot. Very carefully he opened the dressing room door.

He was shocked at what he saw. Flames climbed up the walls all around. Had they made it this far only to die now? Then he saw a path leading through the flames. If they moved fast, then maybe, just maybe there was hope. With no time to think, Raoul grabbed Christine's arm in a vice like grip and moved quickly, ducking and dodging, making their way through the now abandoned building, heading in the direction of the stables.

A loud cracking noise above them caused Raoul to stop and look. A huge beam high above them was fully engulfed in flames. Another loud crack confirmed what he suspected. The beam gave way and began to fall straight for them. Raoul literally threw Christine out of the way before leaping to the ground himself. The beam crashed on to the floor next to them. The flames coming from the beam seemed to scorch Raoul's skin but only for a second as he scrambled to his feet.

Christine was disoriented and her energy was fading fast. He prayed she didn't faint, at least not yet.

"Hang on, darling. We're almost to the stables." The noise of the fire was so loud that he wasn't sure if she had heard him, but she tightened her hold on his arm and he continued to lead the way.

As they neared the back of the Opera House the flames died away. They hadn't traveled this far yet.

"Raoul, I can't breathe," Christine whispered between coughs.

"Not much further," Raoul repeated. He was also coughing, but they had to continue or they would perish.

He led her down the small flight of stairs where the horses were kept. The stable doors were closed and the horses were prancing and neighing frantically. He was leading Christine through the horses when a chestnut mare broke free of its stall and charged them. Once more Raoul grabbed Christine and leapt out of harms way. The horse continued to raise up on its hind legs and stomp its front ones down.

"Damn it," Raoul cursed. The horse was between them and the door, but to try and move past the horse meant getting a possible blow to the head.

"Yah! Yah!" Raoul called, trying to steer the horse in a different direction.

Christine couldn't take any more. Her throat and lungs burned, she was so hot, and her tightly laced corset simply wasn't helping. She tried to call out to Raoul, who was still trying to move the horse, but no sound came from her mouth. Her head felt so light. Suddenly it didn't even feel real anymore. It was like being in a dream. She tried to take a step but then the room began to spin and finally she was falling into blackness.

Raoul finally got the horse out of the way and ran to the double doors of the stable. He raised the bar and threw the doors open. He jumped back as the chestnut and his own white horse bolted out on to the street.

"Christine!" he called, but he didn't see her. "Christine!" He charged back into the stables. There were no flames yet but the smoke was growing thicker. "CHRISTINE!" His eyes searched everywhere. Finally he found her collapsed in one of the empty stalls.

He scooped her up into his arms and stumbled out onto the street into the waiting crowd outside. Several people he didn't know rushed up to them.

"Monsieur, let me take her."

"No," Raoul said and tightened his hold on her. No one was going to take her from him ever again.

"Please sir. She needs help. So do you. There is a doctor just across the street," the stranger told him.

"Take us to the doctor," Raoul ordered, still not letting her go. The man just gave Raoul a funny look but then led the way. Raoul followed him into the small hotel across the street. Inside there were two elderly doctors treating cuts and scrapes people had received during the hysteria that happened after the chandelier fell.

One of the doctors jumped up as soon as they saw Raoul enter carrying an unconscious Christine.

"Set her down on the settee," the doctor ordered. Raoul gently placed her on the sofa. The white dress she wore was ruined, her face filthy, but she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm Doctor Travold. What happened?"

Raoul wasn't about to tell the true story. "We got trapped inside and couldn't find our way out," was all he said. He watched the doctor examine her. He checked her pulse and then put his ear to her chest to listen to her heart and breathing.

"She is a little congested from breathing in the smoke but I think she will be fine. I don't see any burns on her." The doctor stood up to have a look at Raoul.

"I'm fine," Raoul said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Doctor Travold replied. He repeated the examination he had just performed on Raoul. "Your lungs are also a bit raspy, but that is to be expected. How did you get this abrasion on your neck?"

"I…I'm not sure," Raoul said. "It was very chaotic in there."

The look the doctor gave him said he clearly didn't believe his explanation, but he didn't press for anymore details. He had many more patients to see and if this man didn't want his help then so be it.

"You both need to get plenty of rest and drink lots of water to ease your throats. Absolutely no work of any kind for at least a week. If she should get worse take her to the hospital."

"Thank you doctor," Raoul said. "Is there a way to get a stage to take me and my fiancé home to the de Chagny estate?"

"Vicomte, my apologies. I did not recognize you," the Doctor said.

"That's alright, but please, I would be grateful for any assistance, from anyone," Raoul said. He took a moment to look at his clothes. His shirt was in tatters and he was covered in soot from head to toe. He must have looked like a common beggar to the doctor.

"I can take you, monsieur." Raoul looked to see the man who led them to the doctor step forward. "I'm afraid I don't have a fancy coach, but I have a sturdy wagon down by the corner. I bring hay and feed in to the city for the animals. Your lady would have a very soft bed to sleep on for the trip to your home."

"Thank you," Raoul said. "I am indebted to you sir. I promise you will be compensated for your time."

"It is no problem, sir. I am happy to help. I will run and fetch the wagon. I will be right back."

"Please, what is your name?" Raoul asked.

"Pierre," the man called as he hurried out the door.

Raoul bent down to lift Christine.

"May I," someone asked.

"I've got her," Raoul said. Though Christine was as light as a feather, Raoul was weak and it was a struggle to carry her to the door, but he still didn't want anyone else to do it. Pierre pulled up in front of the door as Raoul was exiting. He hated to do it but he let Pierre help him lay Christine down in the back. Then he wrapped her in a blanket before making himself comfortable next to her.

Pierre got up in the driver's seat and with a snap of the reins the horses began to move. Raoul thought he would be able to stay awake for the hour it would take to reach his estate but between the exhaustion and the rocking of the wagon over the cobblestone streets, his eyes grew heavier and heavier until he finally drifted off into dreams.


	5. Homecoming

Homecoming

By: KaitlynRose

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you for all the feedback that has been left. It is nice to know that there are other Raoul fans out there. I don't really understand why people pick on him so ruthlessly since technically he's the good guy, but to each there own I guess. :-) As for all this fop stuff, I happen to be a big fan of metrosexuals. So I guess Ben Affleck, Brad Pitt, George Clooney, and Tom Cruise are all fops. Ohh goodie!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her throat burned and she panicked when she realized she didn't know where she was. She sat up quickly which disturbed Raoul from his own rest.

"Christine?"

"Raoul? What happened? Where are we going? The fire?"

"Shh, calm down, love. We're safe now. We're on our way to my estate." He caressed her cheek with his fingers. "You fainted in the stables. I carried you out and took you to the doctor. He said we'll both be fine, we just need to rest and recover. This is Pierre."

"Hello mademoiselle," Pierre glanced back with a nod of his head. "We only have about ten more minutes before we arrive."

"Thank you," Raoul said again.

"What happened to the Opera House? Were they able to put the fire out?"

"Darling, the Opera House is ruined from what I was able to see," he told her.

Fresh tears fell. Her home was gone. The only home she really remembered. Raoul gathered her in his arms and held her. No words were spoken. No words were needed. Raoul understood her new heartbreak over the loss of the Opera House. She had lived there and no where else since the age of seven.

They rode in silence for the remainder of the way to Raoul's home. The wagon pulled up to the front door and the butler opened the door. He was shocked at the sight before him.

"Master Raoul? Are you all right?"

Raoul climbed out of the wagon and offered Christine a hand before answering.

"Linus, please have Odette arrange for a bath for Mlle Daae. I want her put in to the room next to mine and she will need a fresh change of clothes."

"Of course sir. I take it you will need a bath as well?"

"Yes but I can wait until after Mlle Daae is done," Raoul told him. "Is my father home?"

"Yes sir," Linus told him.

Raoul turned to Christine. "Darling, Linus is going to take you to your room. Odette will be with you shortly to help you undress and clean up."

"Will I see you again tonight?" she asked. Christine felt nervous being in a strange place, plus she had never been to a noble house before. She knew she must have looked frightful.

"I promise to visit you before you retire for the evening. Everything is going to be all right," he told her. He held her close for a moment, trying to ease her fears. "Now go and I will join you soon."

He watched as she entered the house behind Linus before walking over to Pierre. He pulled his coin purse from his pocket and offered him two gold coins. Pierre was obviously delighted with his compensation.

"Thank you, Vicomte. Thank you. If you ever need help ever again sir, please feel free to ask for me."

"I will do that," Raoul told him. "You are welcome to stay the night in the carriage house and return home in the morning. Mr. Aramis will be able to provide you with a hot meal and a bed, as well as tend to your horses."

"Thank you kindly, sir."

"Drive your rig around back past the garden shed to the carriage house and tell Aramis that I have sent you there."

"Yes sir."

Raoul gave a wave to the man as he drove off and then entered the house. He knew where his father would be at this time of night. He followed the west wing to the library. Sure enough, there was Comte Philip de Changy with his book, his brandy, and his nightly cigar which his mother had frowned upon until her death three years ago.

When the comte looked up his smiled happily. "My son, what a happy occasion." He stood up and hurried over to Raoul to embrace his boy but stopped short when he saw the retched condition Raoul was in.

"Good evening father."

"Raoul, what has happened? Are you all right?"

"The doctor said I have a bit of smoke in my lungs but that I should be fine. The Opera House caught on fire tonight." Raoul sat down wearily on the leather couch in front of the fireplace.

"Heavens sake. Was anyone hurt?"

"Several are dead."

"How did such an accident happen?" Comte Philip asked.

"It was no accident. The Phantom rigged the chandelier to fall, crushing several patrons, and then igniting the entire place on fire."

Comte Philip poured Raoul a brandy and handed it to him. "I thought this Phantom was merely a myth."

"I can assure you he is quite real. He kidnapped Christine and almost murdered me when I attempted to rescue her tonight. He is no ghost though. He is a flesh and blood man with a hideous face that he hides behind a mask." Raoul took a long drink from the glass in his hand.

"Christine? Is that that opera girl you wrote to me about? Really Raoul, I do hope you have not grown to attached to her. You know it can never be, son. And what is this about a rescue and a murder?"

"What do you mean it can never be?" Raoul asked.

"Simply that a vicomte does not marry an opera singer." Philip said this as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Raoul jumped from his seat and began to pace the room. "Father, I do not need this right now. You have no idea what I have been through tonight! I almost lost my life for her tonight three or four times to escape the hell that madman had put us through, and the moment we get here, finally safe from all danger, you tell me I can't be with her. I love her, father, and the rules of society be damned."

"I am your father and you will not speak to me that way. Now start at the beginning and tell me what this is all about. You aren't making a great deal of sense to me right now."

Raoul sat back down and slowly explained all to his father. Seeing Christine again, falling in love, the murders, Don Jaun Triumphant, their secret engagement, the kidnapping, the torture room, being tied to a gate and nearly strangled, and then finally their escape from a burning building. Raoul saw that his father's face became graver with every near death experience he told.

"My god, it is a miracle you are still alive," Philip declared.

"I know," Raoul agreed and hung his head in his hands. Just telling the story was exhausting. It was hard to fathom that he had really just gone through all of that.

"You brought Mlle Daae here?"

"Yes, she is upstairs bathing. Odette is tending to her."

Now Philip stood up and began to walk back and forth. Raoul grew nervous by this reaction.

"Son, I know you think you are in love, but this match you have made is no good. Marquis de Montague was just here last week, most anxious to introduce her daughter to you. Jolie has grown into a fine woman and has just returned from her travels."

"Father, with all due respect, I don't care how fine Jolie has grown. I love Christine and she has agreed to be my wife."

"But I have not agreed to this match. You should have come to me before making an offer of marriage. Who is this girl? Who is her family? Where was she educated? Does she have any money? Raoul, do not cross me on this. I forbid this union. If you want your inheritance you will do as I say."

Raoul was furious. "You can burn my inheritance. Do you think I would give her up for money? I offered my life in exchange for her freedom tonight to a monster? If I am willing to die for her then I am willing to be poor for her. I have an education. I can get employment. You will not deter me from this, father. Mother is gone, as is my brother. Do you really want to lose me too? If you force me to choose, you will not be happy with the outcome. She is my life. I would die without her. Without her there is just no reason to go on."

Comte Philip looked at Raoul but remained silent. His son was obviously upset. He had had a horrendous night and was exhausted, which was putting him in a foul temper. Raoul's words had struck home, however. Raoul was the only family he had left besides Philip's last surviving sister. He wouldn't risk losing his boy, especially over something as trivial as a woman.

"Son, you are exhausted beyond words. You look as if you will collapse at any moment. Go have a hot bath and turn it for the night. We will talk more in the morning when you are rested and calmer heads prevail. Where is Mlle Christine?"

"I had Linus put her in the room next to mine," Raoul answered.

"I don't think that was wise. If people found out there would be a scandal."

"I assure you there will not be any inappropriate behavior. I would not dishonor you in such a way under your own roof. Christine has also been through a terrible ordeal, far worse than mine. She has lost her home. I don't want her to feel abandoned in some strange place." Raoul ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Very well. I will trust your judgment on this. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, father."


	6. HomecomingChristine

Homecoming-Christine

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine followed Linus up the stairs and down a long hallway. She couldn't help but gape at the luxury before her. It was true that the Opera House was very ornate in the public areas, but in the private living quarters it was mostly open timbers and sheets and curtains for walls. Still, she had loved it.

She looked at all of the large portraits on the wall. One picture caught her eye. Linus saw her stare.

"That is the master's mother, Comtesse Caroline de Changy," Linus informed her.

"She is so beautiful," Christine said.

The woman was dressed in emerald green brocade with white lace trimmings. Her hair was rather similar to Christine's, long brown curls with matching brown eyes. Their faces were different however.

"I'm afraid she passed three years ago. It was most sad. I know the Comte still misses her terribly."

Linus walked past two more doors and finally opened the one that led to her new room. She stepped inside and was awestruck. The room was so large. Her small loft at the opera house would have fit twenty times or more in this space.

Linus lit several candles and walked over to the fireplace and in no time the room felt warm and more inviting.

"Odette will be here in just a few minutes to help you," Linus said and pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Christine alone.

She walked over to the full length mirror in the room and was shocked at her reflection. Her dress was actually covered in burn marks where the material had been scorched by the fire, her hair was a long mass of knots, and her skin was covered in dirt and soot. Long streaks ran down her face where her tears had fallen.

She was just about to look for a wash basin when the door opened and a woman stepped in. She was in her late thirties, her hair pulled up into a tight bun, and she was rather large, but she had a pleasant face and a genuine smile that put Christine at ease at once.

"Hello, I am Odette and I see you need a little help. Not to worry. I shall have you fixed up and tucked in, in no time."

"Thank you. My name is Christine. I apologize for looking so frightful. There was a fire."

"Yes, I heard the others talking. Now turn around so I can undo this dress and corset." Odette had a very commanding way about her that Christine was actually grateful for right now. She knew she was in good hands.

Odette undid the fastenings on the back of the dress and then painstakingly untied the corset. "I dare say this dress is beyond saving."

"I don't want it saved. Throw it away. Burn it," Christine said most solemnly.

Odette didn't comment on what Christine had said. It only took one look at the small girl to see she had been through something terrible.

"Come, sit down, and I shall brush out your hair. The maids are still getting the boiling water for your bath and it will probably be easier to bush it out before it gets wet anyway."

Christine did as told. Having her hair brushed out was quite painful, but she bit her lip and kept quiet since it had to be done. There was a knock at the door.

"Come," Odette called.

"Excuse me madam, but the bath is ready," a young girl said.

"Good, we will be right there." Odette opened the wardrobe in the corner and took out a robe for Christine. "Here, put this on."

Christine slipped the robe on over her soiled undergarments and followed Odette across the hall to the water closet. As soon as the door opened Christine smelled the rich scents of lavender and tea roses.

She relaxed completely while Odette washed her hair and then her arms and legs. She came very close to falling asleep in the bath tub but Odette's command to stand up stirred her from her near slumber. Odette quickly wrapped a towel around her and then another around her hair.

Christine dried herself off before slipping back into her robe and walking across the hall to her room once more. She put on a white cotton and lace night gown and sat before the fire as once again Odette brushed out her hair so it could dry.

"Thank you for your kindness," Christine said.

"You're welcome, young one. I dare say you needed a little tender care after the night you have had. How did you meet Master Raoul if I may ask?"

"I first met him when I was a child in Sweden. We were seven. I hadn't seen him since that time until he came to the Opera Populaire about four months ago." She smiled happily. "It was so wonderful to see him again after all those years."

Odette just smiled. She recognized amour when she saw it. Christine was deeply in love with the master.

"Come child. Your hair is dry and you clearly need some rest."

"No. Not yet. Raoul promised to come," Christine said.

"Not to worry. I'm sure he will keep his promise, but you can at least lie down while you wait for him," Odette replied.

Christine looked at the large bed. Like her room, it too was huge. She climbed in and Odette covered her with the thick quilt. Christine felt as if she were lying on clouds, for surely only a cloud could be this soft.

Odette pulled a chair over and sat down next to the bed.

"Promise me if I fall asleep you'll wake me when Raoul comes," Christine asked.

"I promise."

Only about five minutes more passed before there was a soft knock on the door. Christine quickly sat up in the bed just as Raoul peeked his head into the room.

"Raoul!"

He graced her with a happy smile when he saw her. He had also cleaned up and wore fresh clothes, though his hair was still damp. He walked over to the bed and had a seat on the edge. Odette walked off to the side but made a point of staying in the room so nothing improper transpired.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better. Mme Odette was very kind."

"I'm glad. Is there anything you need? Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you like your room?"

For the second time that night she silenced him with a finger placed on his lips. "I'm fine. The room is fine. As for anything I need, as long as I have you, then there is nothing else to worry about."

Raoul pulled Christine into a hug. He could hold her all day and all night. He hated to let go, but after a moment he released her since he knew Mme Odette was still in the room.

"You have me," Raoul said, "now and forever. I know you are saddened over the fire, but this is your home now. I've already spoken to my father. As for your singing, I know how much your music means to you. We will look into hiring a private musician for you so you can continue to practice while I have the Opera House rebuilt."

"Raoul, you're going to rebuild it. It will cost a fortune. Not to mention that after everything that happened, well…I understand if…I know it has bad memories now."

"The good out weigh the bad. The Opera House is where I met you again after all these years. It's the place where I first heard you sing. It's the place where I gave you your first kiss. It's the place where I realized that you were the most important person on earth and that I could never live without you."

Christine gazed at him with suck love and adoration. "I love you," she whispered before leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

Odette felt like such an intruder on such a romantic moment. She had hoped to find a love like the one she saw before her, but it had never happened. She was too large, ungainly, almost manly in her physique. Still, the couple before her made her heart stir and she wanted them to be happy forever and ever.

"Now it is time for my Little Lotte to go to sleep and get some rest," Raoul said. Christine slid down in the bed and he tucked the covers around her shoulders. "Pleasant dreams."

"You too," she replied. Unfortunately, pleasant dreams would elude her for some time to come.


	7. Regret

Regret

By: KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The torch carrying mob was now gone. He entered his lair slowly, carefully, his eyes taking in the destruction before him. All his mirrors were shattered, but he had done that himself. His curtains and draperies had been ripped from the wall and shredded. That would be easy enough for him to replace. His candlesticks had been knocked over and scattered about. It would only take a few minutes for him to right them. He walked to his organ and breathed a sigh of relief. It was intact except for spilled wax that had caked on the top. The opera he had been working on was completely destroyed. No bother, he had only just begun it.

He walked over to the back wall. At the bottom of the wall was a large and rather heavy rock. With a mighty shove he forced it to roll over. There, hidden in a small nook, was his most worldly possessions. A dozen operas he had written over the years, enough money to buy him an estate every bit as large as the vicomte's, and several masks he had stored away for an emergency. On top of the pile he added his newest treasure, a large engagement ring for a bride that would never be his.

Suddenly he could feel his blood begin to boil in his veins. Rage overcame him until he completely lost control. He hoisted several candelabras and threw them across the room. He kicked a fallen chair. He grabbed any object he could get his hands on and threw it anywhere and at anything.

Finally he collapsed into a broken heap upon the ground and the tears came. Tears of loss, tears of love, tears of hate, tears of pity, they flowed down his cheeks unashamedly. He was alone, again. Even worse, the Opera House was no more. Now he wouldn't even be able to spy on the living. He was truly removed from the world. Could he really go on living a life of absolute solitude?

He rolled on to his side and saw a large piece of broken mirror next to his face. He picked it up and looked into it. The one side of his face was so perfect, so flawless. Christine had found him attractive, even handsome at first, until she had pulled his mask away. He knew, however, that in the end, she hadn't left him because of his face. No, she had left him because he behaved like a monster on top of looking like one. He closed his eyes as her words came back to him.

'…this face holds no fear for me now, it's in your heart the true distortion lies.'

He had terrified her. He had almost murdered a man right in front of her eyes. She was an angel, all sweetness and goodness, and he had behaved like a demon sent from hell. Of course she had left him. Christine wanted someone as good and kind as she was. But he couldn't be that person. Could he?

He sat up as crazy thoughts began to run through his head; thoughts of a life above ground, thoughts of a manor house with a beautiful garden, and thoughts of himself, in fine clothing and being a gentleman.

"You fool," he said. "Why do you deceive yourself? You! A gentleman."

He stood up and paced back and forth in the room. It was madness, and yet the thoughts continued. Christine wanted someone kind, someone good. Could he find a way to redeem himself? Could he make a life for himself on the surface world and live in the light?

He looked in to the piece of mirror once more. He had half a face. He had intelligence. He had money and could easily make more. But he would need help. He would need someone with a whole face to purchase an estate for him in his name.

He walked back over to his mask and picked it up. He held it up to his face and looked once more upon his reflection. The white against his flesh looked so morbid, so sinister, but what if he painted it. Why not a mask the same color as his skin? He also noticed how his real hair split in the middle and fell softly over his forehead, hiding the unsightly flesh underneath it. Could he grow it out more and style it so that it covered his forehead and ear? Yes, yes he could. His mind swirled with possibilities. He would live. He would live in the light, and he would win Christine back by being good and kind. He would sell his operas and become famous using a false name, and she would sing for him once more.

But what if she rejected him again? What if that insolent vicomte stood in the way once more? No, he wouldn't think of that now. Focus. Focus on creating a new life. The time would come when he would deal with the vicomte, but not now. Now there was work to be done. He had to find Mme Giry. She would help him and get him the supplies he needed to create his new mask. Yes, it all seemed so simple now. Why hadn't he done this before? He knew the answer. There hadn't been a need to before. Christine had been here. She had loved him, needed him, and he had been whole. Now she was gone, but he would get her back. He would become worthy.

"Christine, I love you."


	8. A Sleepless Night

A Sleepless Night

By KaitlynRose72

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flames danced all around her. She ran and she ran but couldn't see any way out. "Raoul! Raoul where are you?" she cried. The heat was getting closer and the smoke choked her_.

_"Christine."_

_"Raoul! Raoul, help me!" She continued to run, looking for him desperately, but he wasn't there. She was alone. A hand clamped on her shoulder and she turned around expecting to see her beloved. The face that greeted her was not that of her love, but one that wore a mask._

_"This is the point of no return," the Phantom said calmly as the flames came closer. "We will be together for all eternity."_

_Christine screamed and screamed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strong arms shook her. Someone was calling her name, but still she saw his face.

"Christine! Christine it's only a dream. Christine!"

Finally her eyes shot opened. Raoul was there. He looked so worried.

"That's right," he said softly. "It was a dream. It's over now."

She opened her mouth to speak but didn't even know what to say. Instead she simply began to cry.

As Raoul tried to comfort her he could feel her trembling. He was shaking a bit himself. He had been in a dead sleep and woke to the sound of her screaming. For a moment he thought the Phantom had returned. Her dream must have been truly terrifying. For the longest time he couldn't even wake her from it.

A shadow passed over the room and Raoul looked up to see his father standing in the door way. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, it was a nightmare. I'm sorry if your sleep was disturbed," Raoul told him.

"It's not a problem. Should I fetch her a glass of brandy to calm her nerves?" Philip asked.

"Please," Raoul agreed.

Philip stepped out and Raoul finally pulled Christine's face from his shoulder.

"Raoul, I'm so sorry," she said with a small hiccup. "I didn't mean to disturb you or your father."

"I'm not surprised," Raoul said. "After everything you've been through, and now to be sleeping in a strange place, it's only natural that you had a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was lost in the fire. I tried so hard to find you, but then he was there. He wanted us to both burn in the fire. He said we would be together for eternity. I was so frightened. He's always been there, singing songs in my head, but now I want him out. I don't want to hear his voice in my dreams anymore. Do you think he will ever go away?"

"Once you realize that you are truly safe and that we are truly free you will have pleasant dreams again. It may take time, but it will happen," Raoul soothed.

"Here, this may help." Christine jumped when she first heard the voice, but then realized it was Raoul's father.

"My apologies for waking you, monsieur," Christine offered.

"No apology needed. These things happen," the comte offered. He handed her a small glass with an amber liquid inside. She took the glass and smelled it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's brandy. It will help to clam you down a little," said the comte.

Christine took a small sip of the liquor and gave a loud cough as it burned her throat going down. Mme Giry had never let the young ladies have anything other than wine. She noticed that a warm sensation was spreading inside of her. She handed the glass to Raoul, who set it on the bedside table.

"I guess since we are all awake I might as well introduce myself. I am Comte Philip de Changy, Raoul's father. You may call me Philip. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. I am Christine Daae. I am sorry to impose upon you, and for causing such an awkward introduction."

At this Comte Philip actually gave a chuckle. "I can see why my son fancies you so much. You are very charming, and very beautiful. However, now that you are calmer and the crisis is over, I believe I shall return to my room. I bid you both a good night."

"Good night," Christine and Raoul both replied.

"You're father seems to be very nice," Christine said.

"He can be when he wants to," Raoul replied.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing." He took her small hands in his own and squeezed them tight before raising them up to his lips and kissing them gently. "Are you truly all right now?"

Christine wanted to say yes and not be a burder, but truthfully, she was still shaken by the images in her head. "Must you leave?" she asked timidly. She knew it was very wrong of her to ask him to stay in her room, but she didn't want to be alone.

"If you need me then I will not leave you," Raoul told her. He stood and walked across the room to the long chaise lounge. He dragged it over and set it down about four feet from her bed. He took the extra blanket from the bottom of her bed, and then tossed another log onto the fire.

"There now. You go back to sleep and I will be here all night. Nothing and no one will harm you any more." He kissed her cheek before fluffing a pillow and throwing the blanket over the lounge. He kept his robe on and made himself comfortable before finally returning to sleep himself.

Both were deeply asleep when Comte Philip came back to the room thirty minutes later and poked his head inside. Part of him had still hoped that this match wouldn't take place, but the sight before him spoke volumes. Raoul would not give up this girl. After everything the two had gone through, he really couldn't blame them. He decided right then and there he would not fight his son on this.

He had managed the family money well over the years, making good investments. Raoul didn't need to marry a rich woman. It would have been nice, but it wasn't necessary. He stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the picture of his late wife.

"Well, Caroline, it looks like our son is in love. I think you would be happy. She is beautiful, like you my dear. I know you will watch out for them from heaven. I dare say you were guarding them last night. Good night my sweetheart." He blew the painting a kiss and then returned to his own dreams.


	9. A Change

A Change

By KaitlynRose

**Author's Note**: I have not read the book version of The Phantom of the Opera. I have seen the stage version twice and the 2004 movie now about 75 times. While the movie does give a snippet of information about the Phantom's past, it says virtually nothing about who Raoul and Christine are outside of the Opera House. So in my story Raoul has a father and one surviving aunt, and of course Christine is an orphan with no living family.

I plan to stay true to the movie as much as possible, and I think I have so far. I promise not to kill the Phantom since in 1919 he is obviously still alive and still giving Christine red roses. That doesn't mean that our two lovebirds can't have another run in of some sort with the man in the mask, however.

With that said, I hope everyone enjoys where ever this story made lead. I admit that I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet as I'm making it up as I go. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mme Giry sat at her dressing table in the hotel. It had been four days since that dreadful night. Meg had gone downstairs to get them a simple lunch of bread and cheese. Her daughter had wanted to eat at the restaurant across the street but they simply couldn't afford to do that. She couldn't believe the Opera Populaire was gone. There were two other Opera Houses in Paris, but neither of them needed a ballet instructor.

She knew this because she had already gone to both of them searching for employment. Andrea and Firmin had been able to give her a little money to tide her over, but that was quickly disappearing. Soon she and her daughter would be homeless unless she could find a position somewhere outside of Paris. That was a scary thought as well. She had always lived in Paris. She couldn't even imagine starting her life all over somewhere else.

She stood when she heard the knock on the door, thinking Meg had forgotten her key. She was shocked to find not Meg but him at the door. He shoved his way into the room quickly to avoid being seen in the hallway.

She calmly closed the door and looked at him. "I did not know if you had survived. Meg told me you were no longer down below."

"As if you cared."

"Of course I care. I have cared for you all these years, raising you, looking after you," she protested.

"Is that why you betrayed me?" he asked.

"I had no choice. You took Christine down there to keep her locked away, never to see the light again. I may have raised you like a son or a brother, but I raised her like a daughter. It was very painful to watch one hurting the other. Besides, I'd say you managed to get your revenge on us all. You burned down our home, our lively hood. You have turned most of us into street beggars."

He paced the room and she watched. She half expected him to kill her. She had suspected that the day would come when he would.

"I acted impulsively," he said. "I did not think the Opera House would burn down the way it did. I simply meant for the chandelier to fall so I could make my escape."

"Well, fall it did, and we all fell with it." She walked back to her small table and had a seat. "Why are you here? I don't think it was to simply have a pleasant conversation."

"No, you are right. I am in need of your service, and perhaps I may be of some help to you and Meg as well."

"I'm listening."

He had a seat on the edge of her bed. "I want to live in the world. I want to change. Christine did not leave me because of my face. She left me…well, let's just say she loved another more. Regardless, I can't stay in the Opera House any more. I have money. I can buy a large manor home and land."

"So go, buy your grand house. What do you need me for?"

"I want you to buy the house. In my name of course, but you and Meg shall live there as well."

"Forgive me, but I do not think it wise to have my daughter living under the same roof as you. You have…how shall I say this…a bit of a temper problem."

"I will stay away from Meg," he practically shouted and he stood up and began to pace the room once more. "All I would need would be several rooms for myself. You and Meg can live in all the rest. I think that is a fair trade for your betrayal."

"And how do I explain the fact that I, a woman of no income, am suddenly living such a grand lifestyle?"

"I don't know. You can say you came in to an inheritance, or that you serve a rich master. I don't care," he stammered.

"Is that what I would be? Your servant? Someone to fetch your breakfast and do the wash?"

"No, I will hire real servants. That is something else I would need for you to do as well. I would need you to find someone loyal, someone who won't tell others about their new master, the monster."

"You are no monster," she sighed. "You are a man. Your face is scared, but you are not the only one in the world with imperfections."

"I don't wish to talk about this. Will you help me? Will you buy my house, hire the servants, and sell my operas? Tell me now."

Mme Giry sat silently for a moment thinking it over. "I want to know the truth. This new life you want, why? Is it a trick? Is it part of some master plan to get Christine back? Or are you simply tired of living a phantom's existence?"

He didn't want to answer that question, at least not completely. "When I destroyed your home I destroyed mine as well. At least I was able to be near people if not actually amongst them. Now I can't even watch from afar. I don't want to be a ghost anymore. I want to live. I want to write my music. I want to sleep in a bed above ground and look at the stars. I want to quiet the rage that burns in my soul." He looked at her and waited to see her response, hoping she would not continue to ask about Christine.

"Fine, I agree to help you as long as you do only as you say. No more accidents."

He nodded his head. "No more accidents."

"Now, just where is it you want to buy a house?" Mme Giry asked.

"I know the perfect place," he replied. He reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small paper that had been clipped from the Paris News. "You will buy this place. I think it will suit our needs very well."

She looked at the paper clipping and then gave him a hard stare. "The minute you break your word Meg and I will be gone. You are clever, but not so clever that I don't know what you are thinking. I told the vicomte to be careful, that he was playing a dangerous game. I now give you the same advice. I hope you heed my advice better than he did."


	10. A Happy Day

A Happy Day

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine skipped happily down the stairs. She had been living at the de Changy estate for a week now and was actually getting used to her new surroundings. At least she didn't get lost inside the house anymore. She also really liked Mme Odette and the Comte. They had both been very kind to her. Mme Odette was now her personal maid, a job she performed for Raoul's mother when she was alive. Christine still found it strange to have servants. Several times a servant had been upset with her for doing something that was supposed to be their job. She was trying hard to learn the new rules here. Mme Odette was helping a lot, explaining the way the house ran and such.

She walked into the sitting room. She liked this room best. It had a long row of windows that let in a good amount of sunlight. There was a little desk that used to belong to Raoul's mother but she had been given permission to use it for writing letters. She walked to the window and stared outside at the snow covered grounds. She looked forward to spring and summer when the large gardens would be in bloom. It was still beautiful even now, but she couldn't wait for warmer weather.

Tomorrow the dressmaker was coming to the house to fit Christine for a new wardrobe. She was currently wearing the Comtesse's dresses. They were very beautiful, but unfortunately they were too large in the bust and they dragged the floor by about three inches.

She walked over to the small piano in the corner. She wished she knew how to play. She would love to hear some music. Without even thinking about it she began to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we say good bye.  
Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try…"

She continued to sing, letting the sound of her own voice fill her head. Even though no instruments were playing she could hear the music in her own mind. She was unaware of the fact that Raoul stood behind her and was listening. Finally the song ended and Raoul clapped.

"Oh! Raoul, you scared me," she said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just couldn't help myself from listening. Your voice, words can't even begin to describe how beautiful it is. Time stands still when I listen to you sing."

"That's very kind," she said and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Now, I have a surprise for you."

"That's not necessary. You have already done so much for me. Nothing I ever do or say can ever thank you enough."

"Your love is thanks enough. Now, come with me." He took her by the hand and led her to the door. Mme Odette was standing at the entrance holding a long wool coat with a big smile on her face.

"Are we going some where?" Christine asked.

"I thought you might like to get out of the house for a while. We haven't left since we arrived a week ago," he explained. He took the coat from Odette and held it up for Christine to put it on. Then he quickly put on his own coat. He handed her a fur muff for her hands before opening the door.

Outside was a set of white horses harnessed to a beautiful sleigh. Golden bells on the horses' harnesses jingled as they moved their heads.

Raoul was delighted to see the excitement on Christine's face. This was exactly what she needed, a day of fun. He quickly hurried her out the door and helped her up into the sled. She took the blanket he handed her and draped it over her legs. He sat down next to her, grabbed the reins, and lifted the break.

"Yah!" he called and snapped the reins. The horses took off at a quick gallop. The wind whipped through Christine's hair. The chill brought a rosy glow to her cheeks and rose. She leaned in close to Raoul and laid her head on his shoulder. Raoul smiled and laid his head on top of hers for a moment before concentrating on the horses again.

He led the sleigh all through the grounds and through winding path in the woods, pointing out special places on the estate. They traveled for about thirty minutes until they came to a lake. Raoul stopped the sleigh so Christine could take a look.

"Raoul, it's breathtaking," she said. The lake was frozen over and looked as if it were made entirely of glass. As the sun shone down on it, the lake reflected a thousand sparkles of light, all of which were reflected in Christine's eyes.

"You're breathtaking," Raoul said. "Every day I think I can't possibly love you any more, and yet every day I do. Christine, I want to marry you. There's nothing in the world I want more. I know the engagement ring I bought you is gone forever, but I hope you will accept this one in its place." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was gold and had a large emerald that was surrounded by small diamonds. It was obviously a family heirloom. "When I told my father what happened to our ring he gave me my mother's to offer to you. They were happily married for twenty-three years. I hope this ring can bring us as much happiness as it did them."

"Oh Raoul. I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes," he said sincerely.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes," she laughed. "Raoul, I love you, and I promise to be a good wife." She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He kissed her neck and then placed small kisses by her ear and her cheek before finally touching his lips to hers. She felt her insides quiver as he ran his hands up and down her back. Once more his lips began to wander and sauntered back down to her neck. Christine moaned softly at the sensations happening to her. She had never been touched this way before. Her skin tingled and tickled as Raoul's breath caressed her flesh. He brought his hands up to cup her face and just stared into her eyes. Christine felt passion and desire fill her completely.

Raoul's breath caught in his throat. God he wanted to have his way with her, but he couldn't do that. He knew she was a virgin, not to mention he swore to his father that he would behave as a gentleman, and Christine deserved no less, but that didn't stop the feelings. He released her slowly.

"You must be getting cold. I'll take you back. Besides, I had cook prepare us hot chocolate for when we return. I remember how much you loved it as a child."

"How do you do that?" Christine asked.

"Do what?"

"You always know what to say, or how to act, or think of things I want when I don't even know I want them. How is it you can protect me and care for me like no other on earth?"

"You should know by now that I would move Heaven and Earth to keep you safe and loved," he told her. He raised his arm so she could nestle into his side for the ride home.

Christine thought it was funny that Raoul thought she would be cold by now, but the truth was her body was being heated by some internal warmth that she didn't even understand. All she knew for certain was that she didn't want Raoul to let her go. His arm around her felt so right.

Christine truly was starting to believe that they were going to live happily ever after. When she first arrived here she was still haunted by dreams and feelings of the Phantom. Even in the sanctuary of Raoul's fine home she expected him to show up at any moment. Then there was the fact that she missed the Opera Populaire. It wasn't just the Opera House itself, but Mme Giry, Meg, and the others. In one night she lost everything that pertained to her old life. Yet, here she was now, happier than she could ever remember feeling.

"Raoul, do you think I could send a letter to Mme Giry and Meg and invite them to visit one afternoon? I want to share my happiness. They are the closest I have to a mother and a sister. I know they will be so happy for us."

"Anything you want darling. I shall have the letter posted today and invite them to stay for a week if you like."

"Oh, that would be perfect," she said happily.

"There is something else you need to know," Raoul added. "Father has decided to throw a ball for you."

"For me? But why?"

"He wants to introduce you into society and announce our engagement."

"Raoul, I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, I don't think I'm going to fit in. I know what they are going to think of me."

"Nonsense. All they're going to see is your radiant beauty and how much we love each other. Not to mention the fact that they will all be in awe once you sing for them."

She tried to give him a happy smile, but inside she knew it wouldn't be as easy as he made it out to be. Society was not going to welcome a chorus girl into their mist with open arms. Still, she would do whatever she had to do to make Raoul as happy as he made her.


	11. Making Plans and Shopping

Making Plans and Shopping

By KailtynRose

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine and Raoul were just finishing breakfast when Comte Philip walked into the room.

"Good news," he said. "The R.S.V.P.'s have already started to arrive for your ball. It looks like this is going to be the event of the season."

"Splendid," Raoul said. "I can't wait to show off my beautiful fiancé."

"I don't know," Christine said with a small smile. "I'm still nervous."

"Don't be," said Philip. "I know you don't come from a similar background as the women who will be attending, but just remember that just because someone has a title doesn't mean they don't have the same imperfections and scandalous behavior as anyone else. I could tell you stories that would shock you."

"Oh, please don't," Christine laughed. "The ball will be hard enough since I won't know anyone. If I have to keep track of who did what too I'll never survive."

"A woman who chooses not to know gossip, I never would have thought such a creature existed," Philip smirked.

"I didn't say that," Christine laughed. "Just let me get to know them before you bombard me with all their little secrets." She really appreciated the Comte's attempts to put her more at ease.

"So what are you two doing today?" Philip asked.

"We are going in to the city today to do some shopping," Raoul said.

"Shopping for what?" Christine asked.

"For you," Raoul replied. "The dress maker promised to have two of your dresses ready today. I'm sure you are eager to wear some clothes that fit you. The other dozen will take longer."

"I still say you should have simply had some of the ones I've been wearing altered," she said before taking a bite of her toast.

"I did," Philip said. "You are actually coming home with two new dresses and five altered ones. Luckily my wife had splendid taste. All they needed was resizing and some new trims on them, and before you protest that it's too much, trust me; you're going to find that you are in very short supply for a while. Women of society change clothes anywhere from two to three times a day. When they are actually in Paris it can jump up to four to five depending on the events and the company to be seen."

"My goodness, what ever for?" she asked.

"Mostly to show off," Philip chuckled. "You know a man is truly wealthy if he can afford to keep his woman dressed in the latest fashions. It's a game really, but people take it very seriously. It's too bad my wife is gone," he said wistfully. "She would have been such a great help to you, but not to worry, Mme Odette is very knowledgeable on these matters. Now, on a different topic, would you two like roast pig to be the main course for the ball, or should you prefer leg of lamb. The cook wants to know so he can start to make arrangements. Oh, and do you want caramel flan for dessert or chocolate mousse."

"I think whichever the cook can procure for the main course will be fine, as for the dessert, if I know my Christine, it will definitely be chocolate mousse. Am I right?" Raoul teased.

"Perfectly," she laughed.

"Have you two thought about the wedding yet. Traditionally an engagement should last twelve months, but since you two are living under the same roof I think we should probably have a sixth month engagement. I just don't see the need to wait a whole year."

"I think that is a perfect idea," Raoul said. "If I could truly have my way I'd say we get married tomorrow."

Christine smiled. Truthfully, she felt the same way. She didn't need to wait, but she knew that would be unwise. "Raoul, we must wait, or people will truly talk. They will think that we did something naughty and had to get married out of disgrace."

"I know you're right. I just can't help how I feel," he said. "Anyway, enough talk. We need to leave soon if we are to get all of our errands done today. On top of picking up your dresses we need to get you new shoes, purses, ribbons, and other such stuff."

"Christine, I just found a letter for you mixed in the reservations. It is from a Meg Giry," Philip said.

"Oh, wonderful," she exclaimed as she practically bounded from her chair to take the precious piece of paper. She quickly opened it and began to read.

Raoul smiled happily for her. "So, what do they say?" he asked.

"Meg is going to come for a week like we asked. Unfortunately Mme Giry can not attend. It seems she has new employment and is very busy."

"What is her new employment?" Raoul inquired.

"Meg doesn't say, only that they were very lucky to find such a generous benefactor at the last moment. She will be arriving in two days. Oh Raoul, isn't it wonderful? I can't wait for her to come."

"I will make sure the room next to yours is prepared and everything is perfect for her arrival," Raoul said. "But right now we really must be going. The drive there and back takes an hour each way."

"Yes, of course," she said. "Let me just run upstairs and put my letter away and I will meet you at the entrance." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying out of the room.

"Son, I know I was against this match at first, but I want you to know that I am truly happy for you. Christine is a darling girl, and I don't know if I have ever seen you so happy in all my life. I want you to know that I will do everything I can to help her adjust to her new life and to have people accept her. All I really want is for you to be happy."

"Thank you, father. You have no idea how much that means to me. I know you wanted me to marry a noble woman with the proper pedigree, but after meeting Christine, there could never be another woman for me. Honestly, I think it is because she is so simple, so trusting and innocent, that I love her so completely. I've known many noble girls. They are spoiled, selfish, judging, and boring."

"Not all of them are like that. You're mother was a noble, and I assure you her heart was every bit as good as Christine's."

"I'm sorry, father. I meant no disrespect, and certainly not to mother. I've just never met anyone like Christine before."

"I understand. Now you best go. You don't want to keep you young lady waiting."

Raoul gave his father a big smile before leaving the room. Christine was already standing at the entrance waiting for him. He slipped her coat on her and then put on his own long brown leather one.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she answered.

Out front the carriage was waiting for them. This trip would be more comfortable than the one here when they rode in the back of a hay wagon. The foot man closed the door and they were off.

"My father truly likes you," Raoul said.

"I'm glad. He has been very kind to me. Everyone here has." She looked at her hands before continuing. "Raoul, while we are in Paris, may we…do you think we could just ride past the Opera House. I want to see it."

"Are you sure? To see it as it is now can only cause you pain," he warned. "I have sent out several letters looking for other patrons to help me start to rebuild it, but so far no one has replied, and unfortunately the job is far to costly for me to take on single handedly."

"I know, but still, I need to see it again. We don't have to stay long. May we please?"

"You know I could never deny you anything." He entwined his fingers with hers. "I simply don't want you to be sad. I'll have the driver go there first, and then we can do our shopping afterwards."

"Thank you." She leaned her head back against the coach and tried to calm the nervous butterflies that suddenly appeared in her stomach. She needed to see the Opera House, it was true. One last look at her home would give her the chance to say good-bye to her childhood. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder about who was still under the Opera House. Was he still there, hiding in eternal night? She wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Had the mob caught him and killed him? How would she react if she found out he was dead? Would she mourn the loss of her Angel, or find peace that the demon who had frightened her so could never hurt her or Raoul ever again?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The carriage rolled down the streets of Paris with a clip clop, clip clop, from the horses' hooves. Raoul opened the carriage door while it still moved and gave the driver instructions to go to the Opera Populaire.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll be all right," she assured him.

Raoul was tempted to say that it was impossible for him not to worry about her, but he held his tongue. For whatever reason she needed to do this, and he would make sure that he was by her side to offer any comfort she needed.

The carriage stopped in front of the giant stone building. The outside still looked beautiful except for some smoke and soot staining the masonry. He climbed out of the carriage and offered her his hand.

"It's not ruined completely," she said.

"Darling, don't get your hopes up," he cautioned. Together they walked up to the main doors. He was surprised to find them open. He would have thought the police would have boarded the building up for the purpose of safety. The sound of voices caused them both to jump.

"Oh Andre, what are we to do?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we can get the Vicomte to help." Andre kicked a charred timber and then jumped when it collapsed and fell.

"Gentlemen, you should be more careful," Raoul spoke up.

"Ahh!" both men shrieked.

"Oh, Vicomte, you scared us half to death," Firmin said.

"Mlle Daae, how lovely to see you," Andre gasped. "We did not know what had happened to you after that dreadful night."

"It is good to see you too, messieurs. As for that night, Raoul braved the caverns below and came to save me. I have been at his family's home for the past three weeks," she explained.

"Thank goodness no harm came to either of you," Firmin said. "I hope you killed that dreadful monster."

Raoul let out a soft breath. "I'm afraid I did not. Quite the contrary, he came very close to killing me, but let both of us go in the end. I have no knowledge of what has become of him since that night. Have you heard anything from the police?"

"No, not a word. They searched the caverns but that only resulted in four men getting killed in one of his booby traps. Now the police refuse to go down there anymore for fear of more traps. They think he has fled," Firmin told them.

Gone. He was gone. Christine breathed a small sigh of relief. She hoped that where ever he went he would be able to find some kind of peace.

"Vicomte, I am actually most anxious to talk with you about rebuilding the Opera Populaire," Andre mentioned.

Christine smiled. She wondered how long it would take them to ask for money. Raoul and the other two men started to discuss plans for finding patrons to make donations. She began to walk around and look at the destruction. She stepped carefully; making sure the floor would hold her weight before continuing. She looked back and saw Raoul watching her carefully. She smiled. He was always protecting her. It gave her such comfort.

She continued on, finally entering the theater area. The structure was still intact, but what had once been shiny and golden was now black and desolate. She ran a hand over the chairs. All of the red upholstery had been burned away, leaving burnt wooden skeletons.

She froze when she heard a noise coming from the stage. She could see nothing there, but she knew that meant nothing. Christine took several shaky steps towards the stage. All was dark. This place that used to be her home was suddenly frightening, much like a haunted house, only this place had a ghost who was made of flesh and blood.

"Angel," she murmured softly before taking several more steps towards the stage. There, she knew she saw it. A shadow that moved as it blended with the others. He was here. He hadn't fled like the police said. She shook her head. "No," she groaned. He was here. She turned to run but a body in front of her blocked the way. She screamed and jumped backwards. The heel of her shoe caught in the folds of her skirt and she would have fallen if strong hands hadn't reached out to grab her.

"Christine, it's just me," Raoul stated. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's here," she cried. "There, on the stage," she pointed.

"What's going on?" Andre called as he and Firmin ran into the room.

"The Phantom is still here," Raoul exclaimed. He looked at the stage and didn't see anything, but he trusted Christine. "We must leave."

Christine was struggling to put her foot down but the heel of her boot had pierced the fabric of her skirt and she couldn't get if free. Raoul saw her struggling. He scooped her up into his arms and raced out of the theater with her. He could hear Andre and Firmin following behind him. Once in the lobby Raoul set Christine down and bent down to free her shoe of the fabric that trapped it. As soon as he stood up he wrapped his arms around her.

"Daring, are you okay?"

She couldn't even speak, so she just nodded her head up and down.

"You're trembling. Let's get you out of here." He looked at the two managers. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us."

"Of course," Firmin said.

Raoul escorted Christine back to the carriage and helped her inside. He watched as she struggled to control her breathing. For a moment he feared she would hyperventilate, but luckily she was slowly calming down.

"Raoul, you can't rebuild the Opera House," she finally said.

"Christine…"

"No, listen to me. That place is no longer my home. It is now a house of horrors. He has managed to make the building itself as black as his soul. I don't want to come here ever again." As she spoke she grew agitated once more.

"Darling, you must calm down or you shall faint," Raoul said. "As for the Opera House, I will do as you ask. I promise, neither of us shall ever step foot there again."

"Oh Raoul," she said as she buried her face into his chest. "I know he let us go, but he still frightens me terribly. His temper is so unpredictable. What if he tries to kill you again? I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"Shh," Raoul cooed. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We're safe. As long as we stay away from the Opera House, where his lair is, he can't get to us." He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears from her eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to bring Christine here today, but he just couldn't refuse her. On the other hand, now she knew her home was truly destroyed and would never shelter her ever again.

He hit the roof of the coach with one hand while keeping his other securely on her. The driver started them moving down the Paris streets.

"Are you still able to visit the shops or should we just head back home?" he asked.

"We don't need to go back yet," she murmured.

"Are you sure? If this is too much stress for you we can do it another day."

She glided her fingers over his soft cheek. He was so good to her. She was so lucky to have him. "Let's go to the shops. The distraction should help to ease my mind," she said.

"I agree," he said and placed a kiss on her temple. "No more talk of him. From this moment on we shall only think of happy things and the life we are going to share."

Happy thoughts. Yes, that was what Christine wanted. Only happy thoughts.


	12. Why Now?

Why Now?

By: KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hid in the shadows. Never, never had he thought to see her here today. Why was she even here? Voices. Men. So she was here with the Vicomte. Of course. The fool would never let her come back here alone.

He watched as she walked slowly towards the stage; slowly towards him. Did she know he was here? Could she feel his presence even now? Suddenly the floor he stood on creaked. He cursed the weakened condition of the stage.

She froze. He remained perfectly still for fear of revealing himself. She took several more steps towards the stage, all the while peering into the darkness that surrounded him. He held his breath. He wasn't ready for her yet. He had yet to work out his plan. It would have been so easy to snatch her right now with that imbecile talking in the other room. He could sweep in and grab her in a second, but that wasn't what he wanted now. No, he wanted her to come to him freely.

"Angel?"

She did know he was here. He was so tempted to reveal himself to her, to beg her forgiveness but he had to resist. For once he needed to not act drastically.

She took several more steps towards him. She was getting too close. How long before she spotted him for real. He needed to flee, and yet he couldn't help but look at her. She was a vision of beauty, even here in the dark. She wasn't afraid from what he could tell, and she had called for him. Maybe she had come here today looking for him. Maybe she had come back.

Finally, he stood up where he stood. The minute he did he knew it had been a mistake. Her lover had entered the room and approached her from behind, but even worse was the look on her face. She was terrified.

He ducked back down. She turned to run and crashed into her lover. She started to scream and scream.

"Christine, it just me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"He's here. There on the stage."

He watched her point an accusing finger at him. He stayed motionless. Would her lover charge the stage to attack, or would he grab her and run like a coward? It was the latter. He picked her up like a child and carried her from the room with those two useless managers running after him.

Finally he fled the stage and made his way to the caverns. She had screamed. She had screamed over and over because of him. How was he to win her back if she was terrified of him? How was he to prove himself worthy to her?

Why the hell had she been her today? This wasn't supposed to happen. He hadn't even been here for two weeks. He had just returned today to gather a few of his remaining things before moving to his new home.

Damn her! Curse her! Why did she have to scream? Why did everyone have to run from him or cower in fear? Was everything he was doing right now in vain?

No! He would not be deterred from his plan. He would become a gentleman. He would win her back. His new home was almost ready. All that remained was for the furniture and the new organ to be delivered and for Mme Giry to hire the servants.

The job would be much easier since Meg was going away for a week. Mme Giry had tried to hide the fact that Meg was to go and stay with the Vicomte and Christine, but it had been easy enough for him to find the letter. He knew Meg kept a diary. That was good, for the silly girl would write down everything that happened while she was there, and then he would read it and find out what he needed to know about Christine's new life and her plans.

"You will be mine," he said to himself.


	13. Old Friends and New Ones

Old Friends and New Ones

By KaitlynRose

Author's Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I have published almost sixty stories on FF and this one has received more reviews than any of the others by far.

Last night I had the most wonderful dream and I am very happy to say that I know EXACTLY what to write and how to finish this story. There will be lots of romance, jealousy, drama, and action. The story will definitely remain RC. There will also be an appropriate ending for Erik, I promise.

Finally, I know nothing about the proper behaviors of French Society in the 1800's, unless you count having watched Dangerous Liaisons a dozen times, but I know **_plenty_ **about English Society of that same time period. I've read every single Jane Austin novel and watched those movies countless times. Plus I studied English culture big time in college. I'm guessing the rules for behavior were very similar, but if I should write a faux pas please excuse me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Meg!"

"Christine!"

The two girls ran into each others arms and began to dance up and down as Raoul laughed in the back ground. Finally they parted.

"It is so good to see you," Christine gushed.

"And you. Christine you look so beautiful. Oh how I have missed you. Everything has just been so sad since the fire."

"No talk of sadness," Christine said. "Now you are here and all shall be happy. Tell me, how is your maman? I hope she is well."

"Yes, she is fine, but lately she has been so busy. I think she was quite happy for your invitation so she could be rid of me for a little while."

"Ladies," Raoul interrupted with a smile, "why don't you go into the sitting room. You two can catch up in front of a warm fire instead of in a drafty doorway." He helped Meg to remove her coat before handing it to Linus.

"I'm sorry, Raoul," Christine laughed. "I was just so excited."

"So I can see," he said.

"Come Meg," Christine said as she grabbed her hand. "Cook thought you might be hungry when you arrived so he has a light meal ready for us."

"Oh wonderful. I'm actually starving," Meg said.

"Perfect," Christine replied. "You must tell me everything. I want to know all that has happened in the past few weeks. Where has Carlotta gone? What about the other dancers?"

"And I want to know everything that has happened to you," Meg gushed.

Raoul watched as the two girls hurried down the hall towards the sitting room. It was wonderful to see Christine so happy. He was tempted to follow and partake of the conversation, but he knew the two would want a little time to themselves to gossip and catch up. His being there would interrupt that since he knew he would be the topic of much of that gossip.

He laughed to himself as he walked to the library. Life was wonderful. It hadn't taken long for Christine to recover from the scare she had had two days ago in the Opera House. He had made a point of spoiling her rotten that day at the Galleries Lafayette, and then even took her to Ambroisie for supper. It was very late by the time they left the city. They were both in a joyous mood and Christine had even been a bit tipsy from too much wine. Once in the carriage he held her close as she fell asleep in his arms for the ride the home.

Yes, life was perfect. He hoped Christine liked the next surprise he had planned. He had invited two of his oldest friends to join then tonight. In fact they were due to arrive any minute. He thought it wise to let Christine meet a few people before the ball this weekend so she wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. Plus, since both of these gentlemen were single maybe one of them would take a fancy to Meg and then Christine's dearest friend would be close by.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christine this house is beautiful. You are so lucky to have won the heart of someone so wealthy," Meg said, then took a bite of her finger sandwich.

"I would love him even if he were the poorest man in all of France," Christine replied. "But I am lucky. He loves me dearly and takes such care for my welfare. I have been truly blessed."

"Oh, you asked about La Carlotta! She has gone back to Spain. She was devastated over Piangi's death. She vowed never to return to Paris ever again."

"Piangi is dead!" Christine gasped.

"You did not know?" Meg asked.

"No. After Raoul rescued me from the caverns we made our way back to my dressing room. The Opera House was ablaze. Oh Meg, it was frightening, but Raoul was so brave. He led us through the fire and to the stables. Then the horses became panicked from the smoke and our presence. At some point I fainted. It was so hard to breathe and I was so tired. The next thing I remember is waking up in a wagon. Raoul and I were on our way here. He saved my life. Except for our trip to Paris two days ago we haven't left the estate."

"Christine, what happened when the Phantom took you? Did he…did he have his way with you?" The look on her face showed worry and yet at the same time a bit of excitement.

"No, my chastity is still intact," Christine said. "As for that night, Meg, please don't ask me to describe it. It is still too fresh in my mind and the memories scare me."

"Of course, I'm sorry if I caused you pain," Meg said taking Chritine's hands in her own. "Now in your note you mentioned a ball."

"Yes," Christine said. "Comte Philip is throwing it to introduce me into society."

"How exciting! Just think Christine. You will soon be a vicomtesse. Can you even imagine?"

"No, truly I can not. Sometimes I wish Raoul wasn't part of society. Meg, those people are never going to accept me. I'm a chorus girl."

"No you are not," Meg corrected. "You are Mlle Christine Daae, lead soprano of the now infamous Opera Populaire."

"Meg, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Your name has been in all the newspapers. Christine you're famous. People are calling it the true story of the Beauty and the Beast. All of Paris has been talking about how a monster came to steal you away but that you were saved by a handsome Vicomte who risked his own life to save yours. It's actually all quite romantic. Oh what I would give to have something that exciting happen to me."

"Meg, it was far from exciting, or romantic. The Phantom almost murdered Raoul right before my eyes." She began to shake her head as the feelings of terror and helplessness surged forward once again. She stood up abruptly and walked to the window. "Meg, let us not speak of this anymore," she begged.

"You are right," Meg said. "So do you have a new dress for the ball," she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, that was why Raoul and I were in Paris two days ago. I dare say he made me feel like a princess. I have so many new dresses, and many more yet to come. He bought me other things as well; shoes, bags, ribbons and flowers for my hair. I was shocked at the extravagance of it all, but he said it would be necessary. It was very sweet."

"I wish I could go to the ball," Meg said dreamily.

"Of course you shall go to the ball," Christine told her. "You are like a sister. I want you there."

"Christine I don't have a dress to wear to a fancy ball. My clothes all burned in the fire, as did the costumes we used to dress up in."

"Then you shall wear one of mine. We've been sharing clothes all our lives and there is no reason why we still can't."

"Christine, do you really mean it," Meg squealed.

"Of course."

A knock at the door caused both ladies to stand up. Raoul entered the room with two handsome gentlemen following behind.

"Christine, Meg, I want to introduce you to my two oldest friends. This is M. Jean Bourgogne and Marquis Byron de Delancy."

"How do you do," both girls said with a curtsy.

"Gentlemen, meet my fiancé, Mlle Christine Daae, and her dearest friend, Mlle Meg Giry," Raoul continued.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," M. Bourgogne said.

"Yes it is," the Marquis added. "So this is the Beauty who tempted a Beast."

Christine didn't know what to say so she looked to Raoul for guidance.

"Fellows, let us not talk of that. I know the papers speak of nothing else, but I don't want Christine upset by romantic blather."

"My apologies," Marquis de Delancy said. He raised Christine's hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

"No apology needed," Christine said as she politely pulled her hand away.

"Christine, I hope you don't mind but I invited Jean and Byron to stay for supper."

"That would be lovely," Christine said. "I look forward to getting to know your friends."

"I have a splendid idea," Jean said. "The weather outside is actually quite pleasant. After such a long and cold winter I say we go for a ride. Mlle Daae, have you been to the stables here yet. Raoul's family has some of the finest horses you will ever see."

"No I have not, and please, call me Christine. A ride in the fresh air does sound fun. What about you Meg?"

"I don't know," Meg said. "I have never ridden a horse before."

"Not to worry," Raoul said. "I have several very gentle mares that are perfect mounts for ladies. What about you, Byron?"

"I'm always game for a bit of sport. Today would be good since in a day or two this warmer air will melt the hard packed snow and turn the ground to thick mud."

"Then it is settled. Ladies, go on to your rooms and I will have Odette fetch you some riding gear," Raoul said.

"Come Meg, I'll show you where your room is," Christine said.

Once the girls were gone Byron was the first to speak up. "She is very beautiful, Raoul."

"Yes she is. I never thought it possible to love anyone as I do her. I know the three of us joked about being eternal bachelors, but I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Meg is very pretty," Jean said.

"Yes she is. She is also a very sweet girl," Raoul added.

"Still, they are opera girls," Byron said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raoul asked harshly.

"Nothing. Please Raoul, I meant no disrespect. Your Christine is a magnificent creature. Yet my family would disown me completely if I told them I wanted to marry an opera singer. I hope you have warned Christine of the cold shoulder she is sure to receive this weekend at the ball."

"I have done nothing of the sort, and I dare anyone to be cross with her. She may not have been born to title, but in a few months time she will be a vicomtesse, and eventually Comtesse of the de Changy estate itself."

"Raoul, calm down old friend. Don't be angry with me. I think she is charming, but just because you wish the other women to like her doesn't mean they will," Byron told him.

"Raoul, don't let Byron upset you. I'm sure the others will grow to like her in time," Jean comforted. "Sometimes I get so sick of hearing about titles and money."

"That's easy for you to say," Byron laughed. "You don't have a title or any money since it went to your older brother."

Jean visibly paled at the insult.

"Gentlemen, I wanted this to be a happy day," Raoul said, trying to break the growing tension. "Not a debate over the importance or non-importance French aristocracy and the right of birth. Now, have a brandy and put on your coats."

"That's the best thing I've heard said all day," Jean said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Aramis helped Meg up into her saddle. "That's the way, hook your knee around the pummel." He placed her foot into the stirrup."

"I never realized one would be so high up," Meg said. "Why can't a woman ride like a man?"

"Honestly," Mr. Aramis replied, "I have no idea. I think it's plum silly the way you ladies sit a horse." This caused Meg and Christine to giggle.

"Your turn," Raoul said. "He helped Christine on to her horse."

"What is her name?" Christine asked.

"Lady," Raoul answered. "And Meg's horse is named Nelly."

"That's a pretty name," Meg said and patted the horse fondly between its ears.

"Now, to make to horse move forward you give him a small kick to his sides. You can also shake the reins a little. To turn left or right all you have to do is tug lightly on the rein in the direction you wish to go."

"Sounds easy enough," Meg replied.

Finally the gentlemen straddled their horses and the small party headed in the direction of the woods.

Christine was glad for Meg's nervousness. The men would go slowly now. That was good since Christine herself was did not feel confident just yet. She had lessons when her papa had been alive, but that had been years ago. She was surprised, though, by how quickly her lessons were coming back to her. She had loved riding as a child. There was a sense of freedom that came from being on top of a horse. She looked over and saw Raoul riding next to her.

"Do you remember the rides we went on when we were children?" he asked.

"Oh my, yes, I do," she replied. "I had forgotten."

"You're father took us riding twice. I remember quite clearly because at the time I was embarrassed by the fact that you were a better rider than I was. I also remember when you grew bored of riding side saddle you would stand up, throw your other leg over the pony and take off flying down the path."

"Oh gosh, I remember. You chased after me and your nanny almost fainted from fright," Christine laughed. "She was yelling for you to stop the whole time."

"Your father, on the other hand, just laughed and encouraged you to make that little pony go faster," Raoul said with a smile.

Christine suddenly had an idea. She looked back to see Meg riding between M. Jean and Marquis Byron. She was perfectly safe. She knew she shouldn't but excitement got the better of her.

Raoul watched Christine and he suddenly knew what she was going to do. Sure enough, she put her other leg over the horse.

"Christine, don't."

Too late, she had already kicked her heels into the horse's sides and was off. Raoul quickly followed suit. Together they raced through the winding paths. Christine had a lead, but his horse was definitely faster and soon he was right beside her.

"Christine, this is no small pony," he called to her.

"I know," she exclaimed. "This is so much better." Her joy was contagious and soon he was grinning ear to ear. He decided to let her have her fun. Besides, Lady was an old horse and would not be able to keep up this pace for long. They continued to fly for a few more minutes and then Lady's speed dropped remarkably. Raoul tugged on his own horse's reins to keep pace with Christine.

"I should have told you that Lady was older. That's why she is perfect for a ladies mount."

"Oh dear. If I had known that I would never have raced her so." She scratched the animals mane in apology.

"I think she will be fine, but we'll have to walk her home slowly," Raoul said. "As for next time, we will have to get you a better horse."

"One that can jump!" Christine exclaimed.

"Have you ever jumped a horse before?"

"No, but I should love to try."

"I think we best hold off on the jumping for a bit. It can be very dangerous," Raoul warned.

"All right, but promise you will teach me."

"I will," Raoul laughed. "The others will be catching up to us soon. You should probably sit your horse correctly." Raoul maneuvered his horse so that he could reach her skirts and help to fix them before the others arrived.

"Meg is very taken with M. Jean. She thinks he is very handsome," Christine said.

"I think Jean is a bit smitten with Meg."

"What did he say?" Christine asked.

"Only that she is pretty," Raoul replied.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Meg could fall in love with M. Jean? I would love to see her as happy as I am."

"Now don't get too excited," Raoul said. "Jean does not have any money. His older brother has the family title and the estate. Even if Jean does like Meg, the chances of him marrying her are slim. He truly needs to marry a woman with money to secure a good match."

"Raoul, you speak of marriage as if it were a business," Christine pouted.

"Darling, the sad truth is, for most people that's exactly what it is. I had hoped that perhaps Byron would take a fancy to Meg. He has title and is independently wealthy, but I don't see any hope there."

"Raoul, if your brother was still alive, then he would have your title and your estate, correct?"

"Yes, he would."

"So then you would be like M. Jean."

"Yes I would," Raoul agreed.

"Would you still marry me if that were the case, or would you marry a woman of fortune?"

Raoul stopped his horse and then grabbed Lady's reins to stop her too. "Christine, I love you. The night we first arrived here my father was against our match. He threatened to disinherit me. I told him to go ahead. I looked him right in the eye and said that if I was willing to die for you then I was willing to be poor for you. Nothing, not a phantom, a title, and certainly not money, will ever keep us apart."

Christine smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned over and captured her lips with his own.

"So that's why you two raced off," Byron called.

Raoul and Christine quickly separated. Coming up behind them was the other three riders. Christine could see Meg was blushing at having intruded.

"Really, Raoul, you must wait for the wedding to do those things," Byron teased.

"And I am sure you have never kissed a beautiful woman before," Raoul jested.

"Oh, I have kissed many," Byron replied. "But none that I have ever truly loved. No woman has captured my heart yet."

"You'll have to forgive Byron," Jean said to Christine. "He's not a fan of romance."

"How very sad for him," she said. Byron stared at her a long time before she finally averted her eyes from his scrutiny. He made her feel uncomfortable. He wasn't friendly and kind like M. Jean. The marquis was more arrogant and pompous, but he was Raoul's friend and therefore she would be polite to him.

"We should be getting back," Raoul said. "It will be dark soon. I don't think it wise to have the ladies riding after darkness falls."

"She we turn back?" Meg asked.

"No, this path makes a circle back to the stables. It will be quicker to simply press on," Raoul said.

The five riders rode back to the stables and just as the two women were helped to dismount the sun slipped behind the trees and night claimed the day.


	14. To the Manor Born

To the Manor Born

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He rode his horse under the nighttime sky. It had been a nice day, but once the sun sank below the horizon the bitter cold returned. Not that he cared. He was warmly dressed in his fine new clothes which had been purchased the day before.

Purchased…how strange that word was to him. Until recently he almost never made purchases. He had simply helped himself to anything he needed. In the past few weeks that had all changed. Now he was the legal owner of a manor with forty acres of land, he was riding atop of a legally purchased horse, wearing legally purchased clothes.

But not everything had changed. He still wore his mask, at least, for the moment. That just might change tonight as well…maybe. How did one part with something they had worn for almost twenty years? To give up his mask was like asking him to remove his legs, or his arms, and yet, he was willing to try, even though the thought terrified him.

A sign post on the road told him he was almost there. He had memorized the journey on the map and it was unlikely he would get lost even if there were no sign posts. He was on his way to the Rohan estate which was his new home.

At first he had thought to buy a house near the de Chagny estate so he could be near Christine, but then he thought better of it. He risked too much to be that close to the Vicomte. The Vicomte's home was an hour north of Paris. He had made a point of buying a house almost an hour south of Paris. He wanted plenty of space between him and de Chagny.

The horse grunted but continued to move forward. "Not much farther now," he said to the horse. "You will be warm soon enough."

The horse nodded its head, as though agreeing with him. Finally in the distance he could see the lights from the windows…windows that belonged to his new home. A surge of excitement unlike anything he had ever felt coursed through his veins and he kicked the horse to greater speeds. He pulled up in front of the house at a full gallop and quickly jumped to the ground.

The front door opened and an elderly man stepped out.

"Good evening, Master," he said before he saw the mask. The man looked at him for a moment before continuing. "I'll take your horse to the stable. The madam is waiting for you inside. She said to hurry, that your supper is ready."

"Thank you," he said and handed the reins to the man. Obviously Mme Giry had forwarned the help about their new master's condition. It still felt odd to speak so freely to someone, however.

"Stop," he called. "What is your name?"

"Sorry, Master. My name is Lucien."

"And your last?"

"Don't know, sir. I was raised in an orphanage. No one ever told me what my last name was."

He felt an immediate kindred with this man. "Good night, Lucien."

"Night sir."

He finally turned and entered the house. He was awestruck at first. Many candles were burning, giving off plenty of light, which was reflected by the white painted walls. He actually took off his glove so that he could touch the wall. The he ran a finger over the smooth wooden tables. He raised his hand over one of the candle's flames and burned himself just a little to prove this was real.

"Welcome home."

He jumped at the voice that intruded his thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Mme Giry said.

"Nothing frightens me," he replied automatically.

Mme Giry said nothing. She knew a lie when she heard one. "Come and eat your supper. I will give you the grand tour of the house in the morning when the light is better."

"I don't take orders," he snapped.

"If you are going to live above ground you are going to need to improve your manners a great deal. Clothes and a house alone will not make you what you wish to be. Meg is gone for the next seven days. In that time I hope to teach you a few manners, and dare I say even a little bit of courtesy. I have worked long and hard to make this happen for you and you walk in the door rude and ungrateful."

He let out a long sigh. "I apologize, and I am grateful. Realize this is not easy for me. I have lived in shadows all my life. I have been alone all my life. Change will come, but it will not be instantaneous."

"I understand that. I just want you to know that I will not be bullied by you, nor will Meg. Now, come and eat."

He followed her through the house to the dinning room. A long table of fine mahogany graced the room. Ten chairs surrounded the table. Two elaborate place settings were on the table. Mme Giry stood by her chair waiting. At first he did not know what for but then it became clear. He walked to her chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and he pushed it in before taking his own seat.

An elderly woman came through the door carrying a tray of food. He almost jumped from his seat but Mme Giry put her hand on his and held on tight.

The woman set two bowls of soup down before them along with a basket of rolls.

"Thank you, Bedelia," Mme Giry said.

"Anything else madam?"

"No. That will be all for now. You may bring the next course in about ten minutes."

"Yes, madam." The woman left the room quickly, but not before looking at the new master and giving him a respectful curtsy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," he commented. "Lady of the house seems to suit you well."

"Working with servants is no different than working with dancers. Respect and discipline must be demanded," she said.

"Where did you find these servants?" he asked.

"They are local people. They were told that you liked your privacy and that you looked a bit differently. There is one more. He's the grounds keeper. His name is Roi. All of them have no living family, no one to run home to and spread gossip."

"Good thinking," he said.

"What am I to call you?" she asked. "I highly doubt you want to still be called a ghost."

"You know my name is Erik."

"Yes, but here you are going to need a last name too."

"I don't know my last name," he grumbled.

"Fine," she said. "From this day you will be known as Erik Giry. I raised you like a son, you may as well have my name. Does that suit you?"

Erik stared at her. "You would do that for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I would. For that matter, it is the name I put on the legal documents for the purchase of this home. Obviously I can not claim you as my son since people know I do not have one and I am not old enough for it to be believable. You shall be my late husband's younger brother."

"You realize that would make me Meg's uncle," he pointed out.

"Yes, I know. But it makes sense. After all, it is proper for an uncle to raise his niece and care for his brother's widow. The story should keep people from talking."

"I agree," he said.

They ate their soup and then Bedelia brought out the main course, lemon chicken with au gratin potatoes. After placing the food down, she refilled their wine glasses with chardonnay.

Erik began to feel dizzy with emotion. He was above ground. He was being served. It was all so civilized. He held the wine goblet in his hand and just stared at it. The cut crystal was so delicate, so flawless. Had all of this been within his reach all along? Could he have had all of this years ago?

"Are you all right?"

He set the glass down. "Yes. It's just…I never dreamed…I…" He was at a loss for words.

She patted his hand comfortingly. "I know," she said. "Finish you meal and I will take you to your room so you can get some rest. I dare say you are overwhelmed right now."

Erik nodded his head in agreement. Ten minutes later they left the dining room and walked up the grand staircase to the second floor.

Meg's and my room are down at the end to the right. Your suites are at the end to the left. There is a private stairway that leads from your room to the study directly below where you will find your organ and everything you need to write your music."

"Are the things that I asked for in my room?"

"Yes, all of it."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you for everything," he said sincerely.

"You are welcome. Besides, I also need to thank you. Meg and I would be living on the streets by now if it weren't for your generosity."

"Good night," he said.

"Good night, Erik."

He watched her walk down the hall and enter her room before finally turning around and going inside his own. Once he opened the door he was shocked by what he saw. The room was huge and very ornate. There was a dark wood four poster bed that was surrounded by thick, heavy drapes to keep out the chill or the early morning sun. A fire burned in the fireplace giving the room a soft glow and a comfortable feel. There was a desk and chair, a large wardrobe filled with the latest fashions, a man's vanity with a pitcher of water and a basin. All his toiletries were there. On top of the long chest of drawers were the specific items he had asked for.

He closed his eyes and removed his mask. He took several deep breaths before finally opening his eyes and looking at his reflection in the mirror. He fought the sudden urge to break the glass. He willed his body to relax. He picked up the comb. He had been growing his hair out for the past month. It had already been somewhat long to begin with, but now it was even longer, and since he stopped wearing the wigs it had gotten thicker and fuller.

He parted his hair on the side where it was the thickest, his good side, as it were. He combed the hair over to the other side of his head where the bald spot on his forehead was. He was shocked to see that his hair completely hid the ugly bald spot and even his deformed ear. In fact, the hairstyle was actually rather nice, if he dared to say so himself. It was now similar to de Chagny's in its cut, except he had it pulled forward to hide things, whereas the Vicomte pushed his back to show off his unblemished face.

Okay, that was one thing completed. Next he picked up the tin of stage actors makeup. He opened the tin to reveal flesh toned face paint. Using his fingers he applied the makeup to the angry red scars that had haunted him his whole life. He was careful to cover the deformation completely with the makeup. Finally, he put the tin down and took a long hard look into the mirror.

It was far from perfect. His one eye was still crooked and he still missed an eyebrow, plus the large area of raised skin next to his nose was still visible, but the face that stared back at him in the mirror was not so gruesome as to send women and children away screaming. With the skin color evened out and the haircut hiding as much as it did, he almost…almost…, he shook his head. No he wasn't normal. He stood up and began to pace the room.

What was he thinking? This couldn't work. People would never accept the face that he saw in the mirror. There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he roared.

Instead the door opened. Mme Giry walked in. She knew what he was going to do tonight and had literally been spying through the keyhole, despite her better judgment.

"I said to go away," he screamed as he held his hand over his face.

Instead of leaving she walked right up to him. She looked at him for a long time. She saw the tears of defeat building in his eyes. She raised her hand and gently, very gently, pulled his away from his face.

Erik closed his eyes. He felt as if he stood before her naked, exposed as he had never been before. He waited for her reaction but one never came.

Finally he opened his eyes and was shocked to see her smiling at him. Her smile wasn't one of mockery, but of genuine happiness.

"No, it is not perfect," she said as if reading his mind. "But it is handsome because of its ruggedness. Look," she ordered.

He shook his head. He didn't want to look in the mirror again.

"Look!" She literally forced his head to turn by grabbing his chin. Finally he looked once more into the mirror.

"Tell me what you see?" she demanded.

"A monster. A freak!"

"No, Erik. That is the face of a man. Maybe not the face of the world's most handsome man, but by no means is it the ugliest either. I have seen many, many faces far worse than yours over the years. You have spent your entire life living in that Opera House, only seeing the faces of the perfect people. You have never witnessed those who belong to the soldiers who go to war and then come back home, alive, but in pieces. Those boys do not hide in an Opera House dungeon. They go on with their lives. They live! They marry. They have families.

"Erik, you are a wealthy land owner now. You have culture and sophistication. You even have a family now."

Those words caused Erik to turn his head back to look at her. He listened as she continued, "You may lack manners but we will work on it. You don't have to be shunned by the world any longer."

Erik felt his rage begin to fade as her words worked their way through his head. He looked back in the mirror.

"Now what do you see?" she demanded once more.

He thought for a moment before finally replying, "Erik Giry. The new owner of the Rohan estate."

She smiled. "Good, because that is what I see too."


	15. More Company

More Company

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I've received some complaints so let me take a minute to do a character round up.

**Marquis Byron de Delancy**: Raoul's friend from school. He's a pompous jerk. Same age as Raoul.  
**M. Jean Bourgogne**: Raoul's school friend. Poor but nice. His older brother has the title in the family along with all the money. He's handsome and Meg likes him.  
**Lucien**: Elderly man who was hired by Mme Giry to be a servant for Erik.  
**Bedelia**: Elderly woman who was hired by Mme Giry to be the cook for Erik.  
**Roi**: We haven't met this guy yet. He's the grounds keeper for Erik.  
**Comtesse Margot de Laroque**: Introduced in this chapter. She is Raoul's aunt. She's going to be a real in your face kind of broad. She's old and she doesn't care what she says anymore or who she offends. She will end up being a big defender of Christine's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine sat in the sitting room listening to Raoul's and Byron's recount the antics they did when in boarding school. They were laughing so hard that tears fell from their eyes. Truthfully the story they told wasn't that funny, she thought, but Marquis Byron had obviously consumed too much wine.

"And then Professor Lowell opens the door and catches us red handed pouring his bottle of ink all over the tests everyone had just taken earlier in the day," Raoul said.

"Red handed," Byron said. "Don't you mean black handed. If I remember correctly my hands were stained black for a week."

"Which made pleading our innocence completely useless," Raoul added. "It's impossible to say you didn't do it when the evidence is all over you." Everyone burst into another fit of giggles.

"Lowell tried to have all of us expelled," Raoul continued.

"Luckily for us, our parents were able to make substantially large contributions to the library that year, which saved our collective hides," Byron said.

"Raoul, I'm shocked," Christine said. "You seemed like such a sweet boy when I knew you back then."

"All boys behave sweetly when they are with pretty little girls," Byron laughed. "It's not until you put a bunch of us together away from the females that our bravado truly surfaces," Byron explained.

"So what punishment did you finally end up receiving?" Christine asked.

"We had to muck out the school stables everyday for a month," Raoul said. "It got to the point that we smelled of manure so badly that it didn't even wash off anymore."

"Other kids in class wouldn't even sit next to us. We positively reeked!" Byron said, his nose crinkling as he recalled the memory.

"Which was probably a good thing since all the other boys wanted to beat us to a pulp," Raoul said. "The entire class had to retake the test because the originals were ruined beyond hope."

The room fell silent for a moment. Christine used the time to study the differences between Raoul and Byron. Their friendship seemed strange to her. They were very different. Both were handsome. Raoul, though strong and brave, was fair and delicate in appearance, where as Byron was broad shouldered with dark curly hair and a strong brow. Meg had described him as roguish. But the biggest difference was their personalities. Raoul was polite and always courteous, even when he was upset. Byron was sometimes a bit of a brute. He drank too much, smoked too much, and spoke too much, often asking things that were just slightly indecent.

On the other hand, she could see why Raoul would have been drawn to Byron as a child. Byron was rash, almost incorrigible. For someone like Raoul the excitement and daring must have been irresistible.

Christine suddenly realized she was staring at Byron, and that he was staring back at her. He winked his eye and gave her a small smirk. She blushed and turned her gaze.

Byron loved Christine's eyes. They were large and expressed so much. She couldn't tell a lie even if she wanted to. Her eyes would always betray her. His gaze dropped down to her bosom. Her breasts weren't very large, but her corset pushed them up nicely. She was so small and delicate, and her waist was one of the smallest he had ever seen. For a moment he fantasized what it would feel like to slip his hands around her waist and hold her close. Quickly he shook his head and forced the thought from his mind.

"What about you?" Byron asked, gaining control of his thoughts. "What was the most devilish deed you ever performed?"

"Oh, nothing as extravagant as you two. For me it was a bit different. If I had defied Mme Giry in such a way I would have been kicked out of the dance school and then sent to an orphanage," Christine told them.

"Surely you aren't saying that you have never done anything wrong," Byron asked. "No one is that innocent."

"No, I'm not saying that. At night I used to sneak out of my bed and go to the chapel to light a candle for my father. Then he would come and we would practice our music for hours." She smiled at the pleasant memory. "You would have thought that I would have been too tired for dancing the next day, but I never was. I don't even know how I would end up back in my bed every night since I would always fall asleep in the chapel, but in the morning when I awoke I would be tucked in snug and warm." There had been a time when her Angel had made her feel so special, so safe.

"Wait, who tucked you in to bed?" Byron asked, intrigued by the story.

Christine was spared from having to answer that question as just then Linus entered the room and announced the arrival of Comtesse Margot de Laroque. The three stood up to welcome the new person. Raoul hurried to the door to greet her. Byron stole a glance at Christine and imagined carrying her to her room and tucking her into bed.

"Aunt, how wonderful to see," Raoul said as she gave him a kiss on both cheeks.

"It is good to see you too," she replied.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Raoul stated. "I'm afraid father isn't even here right now. He is visiting the Travolds this evening." He escorted her over to the sofa and helped her to sit.

"It is no bother. Besides, I did not come to see your father. I came to meet this fiancé of yours."

Raoul turned to Christine and motioned for her to come forward. "This is my fiancé, Mlle Christine Daae. Christine, this is my aunt, Comtesse Margot de Laroque."

"How do you do, Comtesse?" Christine said and curtsied respectfully.

The comtesse studied Christine carefully. "You are very beautiful, child."

"Thank you, your grace."

"How old are you my dear?"

"Sixteen."

"So young," she said sadly. "Enjoy your youth. One ages so fast. One day you will blink your eyes and find yourself as old as I am and you will wonder where all the time went."

"You do mot look that old to me," Christine said.

"One shouldn't tell white lies, even when told out of politeness." She looked at Raoul and Byron. "Boys, leave us women alone to talk."

"Is there anything I can get for you before I go?" Raoul asked.

"A brandy would be wonderful. This old body feels the chill outside much more than it used to."

Raoul walked to the decanter and poured a small amount.

"Fill it up," the Comtesse ordered.

Christine smiled. This woman was a stranger to her and yet she already adored the woman. For being old she still wore clothing that was quite fashionable and intricate. Her powder blue dress was stunning with its low cut and white silk trimmings, and it hung nicely on her thin frame. Her snow white hair was pulled up into an elaborate twist with curls and ribbons.

Raoul handed her the glass and she polished it off in about three gulps. Christine was a bit shocked. She had never seen a woman of culture drink liquor in such a manner. The Comtesse handed the glass back to Raoul and shooed him away. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

"I have heard that you can sing quite well. Is this true?"

"Yes, madam," Christine answered.

"Excellent. After dinner I shall play the piano and you shall sing."

Christine almost laughed. She had never been commanded to sing by anyone other than her Angel before. "I would be happy to sing for you."

"What is this business I hear about you being a chorus girl?"

"My father died when I was seven years old. Instead of sending me to an orphanage, his executor arranged for me to come to the Opera Populaire where I lived with Mme Giry in the ballet school."

"Did you know how to dance before you came to Paris?"

"Yes, father played the violin. He was quite famous when alive. I was always surrounded by dancers and so I started to learn when I was but three years old."

"I take it you have no fortune to bring to this union?" It was a statement more than a question.

Christine felt her heart skip a beat. The treachery was already beginning. "No Comtesse. I have not. I only have my love to give, and I give it all to Raoul."

"I see. Why shouldn't I believe you to be a gold digger trying to climb the ranks of social status?"

"Truthfully, I can not make you believe anything you aren't already predisposed to believe. I can only say that I love Raoul for who he is. Honestly, I wish he didn't have so much money or even a title. I know I have much to learn still, but I am not so naïve. I know what the others will think of me tomorrow night. They will think the same thing you do, and they will be cold and ruthless in their treatment of me. But I love Raoul, and if I must endure contempt and scrutiny for his sake, then so be it."

The Comtesse was silent for a moment, absorbing the words Christine had said. "They will be ruthless. I, however, shall not. I am glad to see Raoul marry someone who truly loves him. I was not so lucky. I married a wealthy man. Of course, I was a wealthy woman, but the point of marriage is to strengthen the family's fortune and good name, at least, that's most people think. Alfredo had all the qualities that were supposed to guarantee a good match. He was handsome, young, strong, a Comte, and desired by many."

"You must have been very happy together," Christine said with a smile.

"Heaven's no. I was miserable. He was miserable. Truth was, he was in love with Violetta, who was as poor as a mouse, and I was in love with the stable boy who worked here all those years ago. We pretended to be happy. I gave him two sons, who both died before the age of ten, and then he finally died about a month before our fourteenth wedding anniversary. What a relief that was. I was finally free of my misery, but my youth was gone and I was no longer marriage material. Thank god for lovers or I surely would have gone mad!"

Christine was speechless. Never had anyone, especially a woman, spoken so boldly, so frankly, to her before.

"Left you speechless, did I?" the Comtesse laughed. "Hmm, what I wouldn't give to be as innocent as you once again. Unfortunately I lost my rose colored glasses a couple of decades ago."

"I am sorry," Christine said.

"Don't be," she replied. "Just love my nephew with all of your heart. Don't listen to those other old biddies who will try to wound you with their words. Just remember that most of those women are in marriages that are as miserable as mine was. They will tempt you to do or say something foolish. Don't! Always keep a smile on your face, thank them for their words of wisdom, and walk away with your head held high, and know that your best revenge is your continued happiness."

Christine was so touched that this woman was willing to share her kinds words and the wisdom gained from a lifetime of living that, before she even realized what she was doing, she threw her arms around the old woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," Christine said sincerely.

At first the Comtesse sat passively during the impromptu display of affection, but after a moment she smiled and patted the sweet girl on the back.

"You are quite welcome, my dear."

A loud bump and a thump from the hallway interrupted the tender moment. They both looked to see what the noise was, but then all was silent. The Comtesse dismissed the noise and continued with her talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's happening?" Byron asked.

"Shhh!" Raoul whispered. He couldn't believe he had let Byron talk him into this, but then again, that was what Byron usually did, wasn't it. Talk him in to doing something ridiculous.

"They're just talking," Raoul said as he continued to peer through the keyhole.

"Yes, but talking about what?" Byron wanted to know. "Your aunt is a mean, old, shrew. I can only imagine what she is saying to Christine right now."

"My aunt is not that bad," Raoul defended. "Now be quiet so I can listen."

"Your aunt would intimidate the devil himself if he were standing here. She's probably grilling Christine on the fact that she has no family or fortune."

Raoul sighed. He hoped that wasn't what was happening in the sitting room. He had meant to warn Christine about his outspoken relative but she had arrived a day early. Actually, he rather liked the old woman. He admired her brashness and even her spunk, but still, god only knew what was being said between the two.

"Well, what's happening?"

"My aunt is talking about her late husband," Raoul said, having caught a word or two. He saw Christine's eyes open wide. Obviously his aunt said something disturbing. Should he go in there? He could make up some excuse to interrupt the conversation. He laughed at himself. How is it he was able to charge into danger and fight a phantom, but he coward behind a door looking through a keyhole when it came to his aunt? Maybe he should have had his aunt go to battle against the Phantom. Now that would have been a sight to see.

"Thank God," Raoul gasped when he saw Christine throw her arms around the old woman and hug her tightly.

"What's going on?"

Byron jumped and tripped over Raoul, falling onto the floor, which cause Raoul to bash his head into the door. Both men looked up to see a very confused Meg standing there. Quickly, they both put a finger over their mouths warning her to stay silent.

Byron stood up and rubbed at his bottom while Raoul gave a soft moan and rubbed at the sore spot on his head.

"Why do I listen to you?" Raoul asked, looking at Byron.

"Simple," Byron replied. "I make life more fun." He bent down to take a quick look through the keyhole himself while Raoul went to steer Meg away from the door.

Byron saw and heard Christine and the Comtesse laughing. He watched the way Christine's bare shoulders shook up and down. He admired the fine curve of her neck and the way her hair cascaded down her back. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was falling in love. He had felt something from the moment he had met her, but as the days went by the attraction was growing and growing. Still, he couldn't betray his best friend.

He pried himself away from the door and saw that he was alone. Raoul and Meg had walked off and left him. He took a deep breath, trying to push the desire he felt away. This was wrong, all wrong. Even if he could get Christine interested in him, he could never marry her. Raoul's father and aunt may have been fine with the idea of their son marry a chorus girl, but his family never would. That didn't stop him from wanting her, though.

He walked down the hallway sulking. He wasn't used to not being able to have what he wanted. Lord knows he had had many chorus girls. Usually all you had to do was wave a small trinket of some kind in front of them and they would be very accommodating, and if they chose to not be accommodating, well then he could always just take what he wanted. After all, who would people believe. A Marquis, or a chorus girl. Christine was different though. Besides, she was marrying a Vicomte who spoiled her endlessly. She didn't need to take a lover, and he would never be able to bribe his way in to her bed. For the moment, Christine was out of reach to him.


	16. News

News

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik sat at the dining room table eating his breakfast. He had now been living this strange new life for five days. It was still so odd for him to walk around with out his mask. He unconsciously reached up and pulled at his hair, making sure it was hiding as much as possible. Even with the makeup coving the redness he was still conscious of his imperfections.

"Master, may I clear your dishes?"

"Yes, Bedelia. Uh…please do." He was making a conscious effort to try and use the manners that Mme Giry was making such a big deal over.

He watched as Bedelia picked up the china dishes carefully. He saw that her hands were old and weathered, much like the rest of her. The calluses spoke of a life of hard work. He couldn't tell her true age. She had probably grown old before her time because of the life of labor she had been forced to endure.

Lucien knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," Erik said with a wave of his hand.

"The paper has arrived sir."

"Thank you." Lucien left the room quietly and Erik opened the paper. Even as the Phantom he had always made a point of reading the news, even the society pages. He saw this paper was four days old. In Paris his papers were always new, but it took time for them to be delivered out here.

He glanced at the articles. There was talk of government mishandling, people moaning about taxes and the raising prices of food. Then something caught his eye. There was an announcement of an engagement. On Saturday, a lavish ball was to be thrown at the de Chagny estate in honor of the engagement of Vicomte Raoul de Chagny to Mlle Christine Daae. The nuptials were to take place in four months time.

Erik grabbed his chest with his hand. He felt a new heart break all over. He shouldn't of course. It only made sense that they would betroth themselves to each other. The shocking news really was the suddenness of the wedding. He assumed they would follow the customary yearlong engagement.

He stood up and walked back and forth, thinking. What should he do? He wanted to see Christine. He wanted to tell her he had changed, that he wasn't a monster any more, or at least he was trying. It was still too soon though. Christine still feared him. If he showed himself to her now he would only push her farther away. No, he had to wait before speaking to her. Still, he could do what he always did. Watch. Yes, he was very good at watching. He had mastered the skill well.

He walked out to the hall. "Lucien…Lucien!"

"Yes, sir," the old man said as he hurried along.

"Have M. Roi saddle my horse. Get Mme Bedelia to pack some food for me. I am leaving."

"How long will you be gone, sir?"

"A day, maybe two," Erik replied before heading up the stairs to his room. He needed to change clothes and get his mask. He wouldn't wear it though unless absolutely necessary. He also wasn't planning to do anything terrible. He just wanted to see her. He just wanted to watch.


	17. The Ball

The Ball

By: KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Comte Philip announced. "You all know my son, Raoul. He has grown into a fine young man and I am very proud of him. Tonight I have the pleasure of introducing my future daughter-in-law, Mlle Christine Daae. I've never met a more charming and delightful girl, at least not since I first met my dear Caroline. Christine, I look forward to having you join our family in a few months time, and I know you will be a good and faithful wife."

Christine smiled happily and squeezed Raoul's hand. Raoul patted her arm sweetly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Everyone," the Comte continued, "please raise your glasses to toast the engagement of Raoul and Christine. May they always know happiness and may the Lord bless them."

"Cheers," the guests chimed before lifting their glasses.

Christine and Raoul both had a sip of their champagne. The musicians started to play a waltz and Raoul set down their to two glasses before leading Christine out onto the dance floor. He looked into her eyes as they moved back and forth in perfect time. There were many beautiful women about, but they all paled in comparison to his sweet Christine. Her hair had been pulled up but many curls still fell delicately down her back. Baby's breathe was weaved into her hair. Her gown was a pale yellow that seemed to have an ethereal glow all its own.

"You are so beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I have to admit, I feel like a princess tonight."

"You are a princess," he told her lovingly. "You are my princess. Princess Lotte."

"And you are my prince," Christine replied.

He twirled her gracefully around the floor. They were oblivious to everyone else in the room. They didn't see the happy smiles, or even the looks of envy they created wherever they went.

The music finally came to an end. People stopped dancing or exchanged partners.

"My I cut in?" Byron was standing there holding out a hand to take Christine. Raoul looked to her and she shook her head yes. Byron placed a hand on Christine's waist and took her hand with his other. Once again the music started and Raoul watched as Christine glided across the floor with Byron.

"You are a lovely dancer," Byron said.

"Mme Giry was very strict. She demanded discipline and proper form at all times," Christine replied. "I was very fortunate to study under her tutorage."

"You must care for her very much."

"Yes, I love her dearly," Christine said. "She is the closest thing I have to a mother. It is a shame she couldn't make it here this week, but at least Meg is here. Meg's presence has made tonight a little less scary for me."

"Meg is very pretty," he said.

"Yes, I think so too. I have always loved her long blond hair. It reminds me of gold. My hair just always seemed so plain to me," Christine replied.

"Nonsense," Byron said. "I think your tresses are some of the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"You're too kind."

Byron didn't say anything for the remainder of the dance. He just enjoyed the feel of having Christine in his arms. He could smell the rose water that had been used to rinse her hair. He closed his eyes to control the passion he felt growing inside of him. When the music ended he abruptly pushed away from her.

"Thank you," he said curtly and walked away, leaving Christine to wonder if she had done something wrong.

She looked around to try and find Raoul but didn't see him anywhere. She made her way through the throng of people, all strangers. She couldn't even find Meg.

"Mlle Daae!"

Christine turned to see an exquisitely dressed woman approach her. Her hair was black as night even though she was easily in her forties. Her dress looked as if it was made of pure gold.

"Mlle Daae, I'm Marquis de Travold. I have been looking forward to meeting you. Comte Philip has old me and my husband all about you."

"It is an honor to meet you as well, madam" Christine said politely, giving a little curtsey.

"Yes, I'm sure it is," the Marquis replied. "After all, until you used your feminine ways to seduce Raoul you had probably never meet anyone of nobility. I give you credit. You managed to connive your way into the bed of a man who had already been spoken for."

"I assure you madam, my conduct has always been lady like," Christine insisted. "I have done nothing inappropriate. As for Raoul being promised to another, I have heard nothing of this."

"Please, you expect me to believe that some masked man ran off with you and your still as innocent as a new born babe. Furthermore, I can assure you Raoul was promised to another. He was promised to my daughter Jolie!" the woman said furiously.

Christine didn't know what to say. Had Raoul lied to her? No, Raoul was good. He would not have deceived her. "You lie," Christine said calmly.

"What? How dare you speak to me that way? Who do you think you are?"

"I can tell you who she will be," came an angry voice from behind them. Both turned to look at this third person. Raoul's aunt was standing there. "In about four months Mlle Daae will be the Vicomtesse de Changny, and I do not think my nephew would appreciate you upsetting his love this way. Furthermore, I think he would also be upset to hear you are spreading malicious lies about him. He was never promised to your daughter."

"That is not true. Caroline and I made plans for their engagement years ago," Marquis Travold defended.

"Did Raoul even know these plans existed? I think not. Come Christine."

Christine followed Margot into a different room. She had a seat on a sofa and took a deep breath. "Thank you for your assistance."

"I warned you that some would be ruthless," the Comtesse said.

"I know, but I was still unprepared for such viciousness," Christine admitted.

"Remember, keep you head held high and smile. Don't let them know how much their words hurt." With that bit of advice the Comtesse walked off, leaving Christine alone.

Christine continued to sit for just a minute more. She heard the voices of several young girls as they approached, their backs to her.

"She's very pretty," one said.

"But still," the other gasped, "its so scandalous. I wonder if this wedding would even be taking place if his mother was still alive?"

Just then the two girls turned around to see Christine sitting right behind them. At first Christine thought she had overheard a private conversation, but the look on the two girls faces told her that they had known she was there all along.

Christine stood up proudly, looked both girls in the eyes, gave them a forced smile, and then walked right past them. Once she was out of the room she picked up her pace slightly and hurried to the staircase, rushing past Byron on the way. She practically ran up the stairs to be free of the scrutiny she was under.

She flew to her room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for support. Tears streamed down her face. She was in the process of composing herself when there was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Raoul on the other side she opened it with out a second thought. She was startled to find Byron standing there.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I…I got something in my eye," she lied.

He gave her a lopsided smile and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. "Dry your eyes, Christine. Do not cry over the people down stairs."

She dabbed at her eyes. "They said such horrible things."

"I know," he replied. He stepped slightly into her room and gave her a supportive hug, patting her on the back softly. "Should I fetch Raoul for you?" he asked.

"No, please. I need to calm down for a moment before he sees me. I don't want him to know I was so easily upset." She pulled back from the embrace. "Thank you for your kindness. It is nice to know I have a few friends at least."

"I am your friend," Byron said. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her, tangling his fingers in her hair. Immediately Christine pushed at his chest, trying to get him to let her go. After another second he released her, at which time Christine raised her hand and slapped him across his cheek.

"You have no right to take such liberties," she stammered.

"Don't I?" he asked. "I am in your room after all. You let me hold you. Was it really wrong of me to think that a little kiss would be out of place?"

"I was upset. You offered kindness. You manipulated me." Christine couldn't believe this was happening. "Raoul is your dearest friend. How can you betray him so easily?"

"I highly doubt you will mention this little indiscretion to Raoul," Byron warned. "After all, if he found out he would probably insist upon a duel. I am an excellent shot. I doubt you want to put his life in such jeopardy."

New tears welled in her eyes. She felt as if she might be ill. She pushed her way past Byron and hurried down the hall. She didn't know where she was going. She just needed to get away. She had expected cruelty from some, but not Byron. She thought him an ally. She was unaware that M. Jean had also followed her and Byron up the stairs. He had watched from the shadows the entire encounter that had happened between Christine and Byron.

Once Christine was gone he stepped out to confront his friend. "You are playing with fire."

"Jean, you worry to much. It was one harmless kiss," Byron said.

"It was far from harmless. For years Raoul has thought you a good friend, but I have seen through you. You are little more than a scoundrel who hides behind his wealth and title."

"Careful Jean, your jealousy is showing. Admit it. You have always hated me because I have everything that you never will," Byron sneered. "As for Raoul, I will tell you the same thing I told her. I am a better shot that Raoul. Don't force him to do something that will get him killed."

Jean was furious, but he would keep this secret. Raoul was a good shot too, but he didn't want his best friend to fight a duel. "I will be watching you closely. Stay away from Christine, or I'll fight you myself." With that Jean turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raoul was looking everywhere for Christine. He had lost sight of her on the dance floor and hadn't been able to find her since. Finally he saw Meg.

"Meg, have you seen Christine anywhere?"

"Yes, she ran up the stairs. I was talking with Jean and we saw her and then Byron go up. Jean went to see if everything was okay."

"Thank you," Raoul said before heading up himself.

He hurried to Christine's room but found Jean walking towards him. "Is Christine okay?"

"She was upset. I think…" he stopped to think of what to say. "I think one of the ladies must have said something cruel to her. She was crying. She left again and went that way."

Raoul didn't even thank him for the information but simply turned to follow Christine. He rounded the corner and felt an immense blast of cold air hit him. There, at the end of the hall, the balcony doors were thrown open and Christine was standing out there looking at the sky. As he got closer he could hear her crying, which is why she didn't hear him approach.

Once he was right behind her he called her name. She turned immediately and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight. He was so upset that someone had caused her such pain. He put his hands on her arms and realized she was freezing. It was now early spring, but the nights were still bitter cold. He removed his jacket and wrapped it tightly about her.

"Darling, who has hurt you so?"

She shook her head no. She wouldn't tell him. "Just hold me," she begged. He complied with her request and the two stood alone against the world.

After several minutes he finally said, "Darling, you're freezing. Let me take you inside before you catch your death." She nodded her head yes and he led her back inside before closing the double doors behind them. Against the wall was a small sofa and he sat her down. He kneeled on the floor in front of her, took her hands in his own, and rubbed them vigorously to warm her chilled fingers.

"Did one of the ladies say something to upset you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. It wasn't a lie. The women had been mean, but it had been Byron that sent her fleeing to the balcony.

"What did they say?"

"It was just mean and spiteful, and really not even worth repeating. I'm sorry I let it affect me this badly."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything this is my fault. I should have not lost sight of you. If I had been with you then no one would have been able to upset you."

"Raoul, you mustn't blame yourself for someone else's harsh words," she insisted.

Raoul placed his hands on either side of her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Just remember, I love you. Whatever they may say to you, know that you have my love for all eternity. Many of the women who would scorn you are jealous. Jealous of your beauty, jealous of our love." He gave her a wonderful smile and continued. "I can't wait until we are married. You are going to be loveliest bride in all of France."

"Raoul, don't be silly," she finally laughed.

"I'm not being silly. I can see it now. You'll be in head to toe white silk. You're hair will be pulled up softly like it is now and red, no, yellow roses will be in it."

"You shall have a matching rose on your lapel," she added.

"I also can't wait until we have children."

"Raoul, you're thinking to fast!"

"No I'm not. We'll have a little girl with curls like her mothers."

"And a boy who is strong and brave like his father."

"Christine, we are going to be so happy."

"I know we will," and she actually believed her words. The world could think what they wanted of her. Raoul loved her, and that was all that mattered. As for Byron, she would put that out of her mind. It never happened, and she would make sure it never happened again.

"Now, we must get you back down stairs. My aunt is looking forward to playing the piano and having you sing. I can't wait to see their faces as they listen to my angel sing. You will astound them all."

She smiled. This was one thing no one could deny her. She knew her voice was good. Her teacher had taught her well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik spied through the double doors, careful to not cast a shadow. He had been down below watching from the ground. When Christine burst through the doors crying it had shocked him because it was so unexpected. His breath caught in his throat as he spied her in her yellow dress and her curls styled so beautifully.

Then it registered in his brain that she was crying. She was unhappy. Good. If she was unhappy then when he was ready to present himself to her she might come back to him.

He grimaced when Raoul suddenly appeared on the balcony behind her. He watched as she turned to him for comfort and protection. He held her and then gallantly wrapped his jacket around her to keep her warm. So it wasn't the vicomte who had upset her but something else.

Then the two went inside and closed the doors. Erik wasted no time in climbing the trellis next to the balcony and jumping over the railing. He edged carefully to the door to eaves drop on their conversation. He heard every word they said, and a realization began to grow over him. He'd known it all along but had refused to believe until now.

Christine was never going to be his. Never. All his changes didn't mean a thing; a new face, new clothes, a new home, all for nothing.

He waited until they were gone before finally climbing back down. With a heavy heart he walked back to where he had hidden his horse. It was time to go home.


End file.
